To Aru Kokanomonogatari
by Rafael Da Silva
Summary: Cuando Kamijou Touma y Araragi Koyomi intercambian posiciones, una cierta historia de intercambios ocurrirá sin lugar a dudas
1. Prologo 1

Ciudad academia es una ciudad dentro de otra ciudad. Más específicamente, es un conjunto de distritos rodeados por un muro que ocupa un tercio de Tokio

Dentro de las murallas, la tecnología está cerca de 30 años más desarrollada que la del exterior, pero no es como si hubiera autos voladores o viajes interestelares como en animes de ciencia ficción

Lo que si hay son estudiantes con superpoderes científicamente creados

Y de los cerca de 2.3 millones de estudiantes con desarrollo espera esta uno cuyo potencial como espera esta por los suelos con un 0 en TODOS los campos de desarrollo esper

Este desafortunado estudiante tiene además el infortunio de tener a una inquilina que, lleva viviendo con él, comiendo su comida, adoptando un gato y metiéndolo en problemas por más de dos meses sin ofrecer nada a cambio. Pero el estúpido estudiante es de demasiado buen corazón como para abandonarla, y eso quedo comprobado en varias ocasiones

Y por si fuera poco, esa inquilina se llevó su cama, por lo que ahora el estudiante tiene que pasar las noches durmiendo en la bañera con solo una almohada y sabana

Lo raro es que este estudiante, quien apenas se despierta se levanta de su cama-bañera no puede salir de esta. O más bien no quiere, pues esta calentita

"(Mmmmh, ¿porque estoy tan cómodo? ¿Acaso me acostumbre demasiado a esta bañera?)" Se preguntó ese estudiante acurrucándose un poco más

Pero no era acostumbramiento, realmente él estaba en una cama real, y su acolchado era bastante grueso además

Considerando que era fin de semana decidió seguir allí, tratando de aprovechar el calor que había allí sin preguntarse él porque

De pronto llamaron a la puerta con fuerza y gritaron

"ni-chan, ¡es hora de que te levantes!"

"ovni-chan, ya son las 10 am y el desayuno se está enfriando"

"(definitivamente esto es alguna clase de sueño)" pensó desde esa cama, aunque de pronto se le ocurrió una idea para aprovechar el sueño lo más posible "creo que estoy enfermo, ¿podrían traerme el desayuno a la cama?"

Conociendo su propia mala suerte, el esperaba despertarse apenas se abriera la puerta, pero no paso eso

En su lugar, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y se oyeron entrar dos tipos de pisada, una de pasos largos y fuertemente pegados al suelo, y otra de pasos suaves y rápidos, como los de un ninja

Lo siguiente que supo es que su manta había sido arrancada de sus manos rápidamente por una chica con yuquita de cabello negro y largo, y que una chica joven pero bien desarrollada lo había sujetado por el tobillo y muñeca y se disponía a lanzarlo a la pared

No, no se disponía, LO ESTABA HACIENDO

El pobre y desafortunado chico dio un par de cómicos giros en hélice antes de estrellarse contra la pared

Trato de gritarles a ambas, pero se calló para centrarse en esquivar un puñetazo dirigido a su rostro

Arrastrándose para alejarse, vio a la chica más pequeña a punto de apuñalarlo con una barra de hierro, las cual se clavó en el suelo, atravesando su entrepierna…

Perdón, quise decir la entrepierna del pantalón piyama que tenía el chico

"¡espera esperaaaa! Tsukihi-chan, ten más cuidado, por poco haces que ni-chan se convierta en nee-chan" interpeló la alta a la chica baja

"¿de qué hablas Karen-chan? Falle el golpe. Y además, no es como si ovni-chan tuviera mucho que hacer con e…"

"¡ESPEREN UN POCO, NO ESTAN SIENDO MUY EXAGERADAS? LO QUE DIJE FUE UNA BROMA!" grito interrumpiendo a ambas el chico que casi fue convertido en chica con desesperación

Ambas suspiraron, lo miraron y dijeron

"no se oyó como una broma ni-chan" dijo la chica alta que por lo visto se llamaba Karen

"ya estamos haciendo de despertadoras, no pidas más onii-chan" continuó la del kimono que tal parecía que se llamaba Tsukihi

No sin antes una última advertencia de levantarse, se fueron de la habitación

El chico se levantó lentamente y miro la puerta por la que salieron, después miro a su alrededor y noto que nada de lo que veía le parecía conocido

Su primer pensamiento fue de alguna organización de magos o científicos/espers que lo hayan secuestrado, pero la habitación en la que estaba no parecía una prisión, o siquiera un sitio del cual desconfiar

Había una cama, un armario, un sillón con forma de banana (¿wtf?), esferas colgadas al techo (¿WTF?), un espejo en el armario, ropa de… saben que, de nada sirve seguir describiendo la habitación, pues apenas vio el espejo, el chico se quedó rígido, casi como congelado

Su cabello en puntas estaba lacio y peinado hacia abajo, de forma que un ojo estaba medio cubierto. Casi como un chiste, había un mechón de cabello sobresaliendo de su cabeza, literalmente era un ahoge en todo sentido de la palabra. Estaba algo más pálido, y se veía un poco mayor de edad

Su mente tenía muchas cosas que procesar, pero por el momento, solo dijo una frase que era muy común en el

"Fukodaaa"

Y así empezó el día de Kamijou Touma, quien despertó en el cuerpo de otra persona

* * *

palabras del autor

Hola a todo aquel que haya terminado de leer este capitulo y haya llegado hasta estas palabras, pues este es mi primer fanfic publicado aqui, asi que si se ve simple es por falta de experiencia

Decidi iniciar por una idea que tuve hace no mucho pero que me parecio lo suficientemente genial como para intentarlo, asi que incluso cuando ahora mismo no tengo la historia armada por completo, creo que podre desarrollarla adecuadamente

En cuanto a que tan seguido publicare, supongo que primero tengo que asegurar mis horarios y encontrar uno precisamente para esto, pero supongo que un capitulo por semana deberia ser suficiente como primer objetivo, en especial porque este capitulo fue algo corto y el siguiente probablemente tambien lo sea

Como sea, esperen/ lean el siguiente capitulo

Hasta pronto


	2. prologo 2

Japon es llamado por muchos como el país del mañana, con motivos como la tecnología de sus ciudades mas avanzadas, su régimen educativo que a veces hasta tiene robotica como materia, o solo por el hecho de que están tan cerca del antimeridiano que son los primeros en cambiar el dia de su calendario

Pero aun con esas no quiere decir que japon carezca de ciudades mas semejantes a pueblos, o hasta zonas mas cercanas a ser rurales que centralizadas

En esas zonas las cosas pueden ser aburridas a simple vista, pero quizás por eso es que los rumores pueden ser tan atractivos. Incluso sin ellos el pueblo medio rural del que hablamos no tiene nada que envidiar de otras ciudades(excepto por los robots)

Pero aunque no los necesite, no quiere decir que no los tenga. Existe un rumor acerca de un vampiro dorado. Existe un rumor acerca de un demonio felino. Existen rumores acerca de misteriosos accidentes y acontecimientos. Existen rumores rondando un antiguo templo sintoísta que alababa a un dios serpiente ya extinto. Existen rumores acerca de compra y venta de hechizos, y también acerca de una pareja de chicas defensoras de la justicia

Entre todo eso, existe un joven que en su ultimo año de preparatoria, de hecho, en los últimos 6 meses, ha tenido experiencias que podrían enviar a uno a la locura, y aun asi fue capaz de sortear todos los acontecidos. De hecho, el primero ya hubiera sido suficiente como para que cualquiera se rindiese, y tomando en cuenta la naturaleza del ultimo, es extraño que no se haya vuelto loco

De hecho, podríamos decir que ese joven ya esta metido en algo otra vez. Este joven se despertó en una fría bañera en un baño que desconocía

Dada su experiencia con sucesos sobrenaturales, se mantuvo callado y barajo posibilidades mientras veía a su alrededor, parpadeando como si su ojo tomase fotografías de las cosas que veía

"(¿Dónde estoy? ¿acaso Senjogahara volvió a secuestrarme por algún motivo? No, no tengo esposas o restricciones que puedan evitar mi escape. ¿acaso Kanbaru trato de hacer realidad alguna de sus fantasias BL(boy's love)? Nonononononononono! Incluso si fuera asi, shinobu habría intervenido para proteger mi masculinidad… creo" levanto sus manos y se incorporo en la bañera para ver mejor el sitio en donde estaba

El sitio era un baño pequeño pero completo, con envases de jabon líquido y shampú de marcas que el no reconocia. Habiéndose levantado y sentándose en el borde de la bañera, siguió meditando acerca de su situación

"(¿Sera acaso alguna broma de Karen-chan y Tsukihi-chan? No, incluso si Shinobu no hubiera intervenido yo lo habría hecho, después de todo no confio en esas cabezas huecas ¿Sera que Hanekawa me pidió que viniese aquí y bebiese algo para olvidar que vine aquí voluntariamente y yo lo hice en base a mi extrema devoción y confianza en hanekawa? No, Hanekawa no haría eso, confio en que no lo haría)"

Tras examinar las ultimas opciones y no dar con ninguna, pensó que lo mejor seria tratar de salir de allí, quizás en el mejor de los casos pudiera ubicar a alguien o llamar a shinobu, quien aunque duerme de dia podría aparecer con las palabras mágicas "tengo donas"

Mirando a su alrededor, noto un teléfono celular que parecía como el suyo en una posición que parecía como si el lo hubiera dejado allí antes de entrar a la bañera. Lo abrió y noto que aunque esta fuera de su casa, no hay llamadas de sus hermanas. Al instante asumió que ese teléfono no era suyo, pero decidio investigar un poco, notando algunos números de contactos que el no conocía

"¿Pelo azul( se refiere a Aogami)? ¿Index? ¿Misaka Mikoto? ¿Misaka Mizusu? ¿Quiénes son estos?"

De pronto una irritante voz sono fuera del baño

"¡Tooooooouma! Ya son las 8 am, ¡tengo hambre! ¿Por qué todavía no esta hecho el desayuno?"

"¿eh?"

Esta frase era nueva para el en varios sentidos. Primero que nada, el no hace desayunos, come desayunos hechos. Segundo, las 8 am ya es temprano siendo un fin de semana, pero sonaba como si el estuviera acostumbrado a levantarse mas temprano. Tercero, ¿esa chica acaba de llamarlo Touma?

Como sea, quedarse donde esta no resolverá nada, por lo que se dispuso a salir del baño

Pero en el camino entre la bañera hasta la puerta, el vio algo peculiar. No, _vio el reflejo de algo peculiar,_ o mas bien de _alguien_ peculiar

Era su reflejo en el espejo del baño, pero al mismo tiempo no era su reflejo

Normalmente los seres humanos son capaces de reconocerse ellos mismos en una superficie reflectante, quízas porque notan su propia posición y ven que cada cambio que hacen es un cambio en el espejo, pero el joven tuvo dificultades para aceptar lo que veía

Eso era porque en el reflejo estaba el, con un color mas carnoso en la piel, el cabello caído estaba en puntas, ocultando el ahoge que lo calificaba como un miembro de la familia Araragi

En pocas palabras, el hecho de que Araragi Koyomi haya despertado en un sitio y posición desconocidos no era lo extraño. Lo sorprendente era que Aaragi koyomi por lo visto estaba en _un cuerpo desconocido para el_. Tomando en cuenta eso, el resto de circunstancias son casi concebibles

* * *

y bueno, ya esta el segundo capitulo, o mejor dicho, la segunda parte del prologo, pues aun nadie parece saber del intercambio aparte de los protagonistas

Por cierto, dado el pequeño numero de palabras que tiene cada capitulo comparado a los capitulos de otros fanfic, el siguiente capitulo sera algo mas largo, y vere si puedo subirlo para el proximo fin de semana, o al menos antes de acabar el mes, pero ya vere como resulta


	3. Capitulo 1

Primero que nada, me gustaria avisar para que entiendan el contexto; este fanfic conecta los universos de Monogatari entre los arcos Shinobu mail y medusa Nadeko, con el universo de To Aru majutsu no Index entre el nuevo testamento 6 y 7

No planeo hacer spoiler, pero aviso por la probable aparicion de personajes y referencias que quizas no conozcan si no han visto/leido las series hasta ese punto

* * *

Después de ser apaliado por un par de hermanas que constantemente se referían a él como su hermano, Kamijou Touma decidió hacerles caso y terminar de despertarse, cambiándose el pijama por unas ropas que encontró en una silla de la habitación. Quizás también por instinto decidió ordenar la cama, y antes de salir de la habitación volvió a mirarse en el espejo

Su rostro era más pálido y delgado que el que tenía antes, y su cabello era más largo. Pasándose una mano por dicho cabello noto algo extraño en su cuello, más específicamente, debajo de la nuca, en un sitio que normalmente estaría cubierto por el cabello

Ese algo extraño eran de hecho dos marcas, que al verse al espejo eran dos orificios cicatrizados

"que extraño, pareciera que fui mordido" dijo Kamijou tratando de asimilar que ocurría en ese momento

En esa habitación no había nadie más que él, y se daría cuenta si alguien se acercase a la puerta. Sin embargo, una voz sonó de la nada y dijo

"¿Quién eres?"

Kamijou se sobresaltó. La voz era clara y concisa, de tono femenino e infantil, pero con un toque de madurez difícil de alcanzar incluso para adultos

Buscando el origen de la voz miro hacia la puerta, pero no vio a nadie, ni siquiera la sombra de pies que podría verse por el espacio de abajo en caso de que alguien estuviera tras la puerta

Tampoco había nadie en la ventana, la cual seguía con las persianas cerradas, pero no lo suficiente como para que fuera imposible ver alguna sombra

Lo siguiente que supo Kamijou fue que recibió un golpe totalmente inesperado. O más que golpe, una barrida de piernas desde detrás de él

Cayendo al suelo boca abajo, una figura ligera subió encima suyo y sujeto su brazo izquierdo, torciéndolo en su espalda

"AAAGGGH" SE QUEJO Kamijou tratando de quitarse a la figura de encima suyo, pero no resulto. Incluso si desde el rabillo de su ojo veía a alguien de apariencia pequeña, esta tenia fuerza suficiente como para inmovilizarlo apoyándose en el suelo con una pierna, y sujetando dos de sus extremidades con las manos

"voy a darte 5 segundos para decirme quien eres antes de que decida dislocar tus articulaciones. 5"

"¿Eh?"

"4"

"(maldición que ocurre aquí, esta persona es ligera, pero muy fuerte)"

"3"

"ah espera, ESPERA" rogo Kamijou

"2"

"¡Kamijou Touma!" grito Kamijou desde el suelo

"1… ¿Qué?"

La persona encima de él sonó sorprendida, pero finalmente se bajó de su espalda

Kamijou se levantó con cuidado y cautela, mirando a quien lo había inmovilizado poco antes

A simple vista, era una niña de cabello rubio y largo, ojos amarillos, piel pálida, aproximadamente 8 años y un vestido claro de una pieza. Sin embargo, emanaba un aura que parecía exigir respeto, y aunque se veía débil, pudo someter a Touma con facilidad, así que no podía ser una niña cualquiera

De pronto hablo, y Kamijou noto un par de colmillos sobresaliendo de su dentadura

"ya me estaba preguntando porque me era tan difícil dormir, pero resulta que mi estúpido amo fue reemplazado por alguien más" su tono de voz era demasiado maduro, y parecía estar hablando extraño, casi como si fuera una anciana "entonces, ¿me vas a decir que haces tú en el cuerpo del amo?"

"¿eh? Bueno, la verdad es que ni yo sé que ocurre, me desperté en esta habitación, pero… espera, ¿Cómo supiste que no era el dueño de este cuerpo?" pregunto Kamijou

"el amo nunca organizaría tan bien su habitación. Además, ya sentía yo que no eras la misma persona"

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí y me atacaste por sorpresa? No creo que te hayas ocultado bajo la cama esperando, ¿o sí?"

"ciertamente no, solo salí de tu sombra y te golpee para saber cuáles eran tus intenciones, pero me parece que esto no es realmente tu culpa" dejo una pausa y continuo "además, el vínculo entre el amo y yo no se ha roto, así que no creo que esto sea alguna clase de intento por romper nuestra relación"

"salir de la sombra… ¿acaso es algún poder espera?" pregunto Kamijou, produciendo una irada confundida por parte de la niña

"¿espera? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Alguna clase de código o forma de llamar a las excentricidades?"

"no, es así como se le dice a los poderes científicos, ¿Dónde estoy en cualquier caso?"

"como puedes ver, estas en el cuerpo del amo, así que es normal asumir que solo tu persona cambio lugares. En cuanto a en que sitio estas, esta es una casa normal, en una ciudad sencilla de Japón, no es una guarida"

"¿cambiar la persona? Oye, ¿no te referirás a la mente?" pregunto Kamijou tratando de entender el problema bajo sus propios conocimientos

"no, cambiar mentes significaría que lo que uno sabe es intercambiado por lo que otro sabe y viceversa. Mientras que aquí, puedo sentir que aún conservo el vínculo con el amo, así que este no ha desaparecido, sin embargo tú no eres mi amo, pero aun así puedo salir y entrar a tu sombra, por lo que físicamente si tengo un vínculo contigo. Para hacerlo simple, no cambiaron cuerpos ni mentes, sino sus identidades. Un intercambio para ser claros"

"ya veo" dijo Kamijou mirando su mano derecha y pensó "(si es así, me pregunto si aún poseo el imagine breaker)"

"realmente es un problema, no ha pasado ni una semana desde el incidente con la niña caracol, y ya nos metimos en esto. Bueno, ya mordí al amo ayer, así que poder seguir viviendo por el resto de la semana"

"¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres con morder?"

"no te preocupes, aunque los cuerpos sean los mismos, si la esencia de la persona es diferente no me sirve, así que no planeo morderte para alimentarme" dijo la niña claramente

"oh, ya veo"

La niña rubia vio la respuesta de Kamijou, sonrió pícaramente y dijo

"¿Qué pasa con esa actitud, acaso estas decepcionado? ¿No serás alguna clase de pervertido que busca que las niñas lo muerdan, verdad?"

"¿QUE? ¡NO! ¡Las mordidas duelen mucho!" dijo rápidamente y casi sin pensar

La expresión de la niña se congelo, y mirándolo fijamente pregunto

"n-no puede ser, ¿en serio te muerden? ¿Acaso eres un pervertido masoquista que disfruta de ser mordido diariamente?"

"¡NONONONOONONONOOOOooo! ¡Nunca dije que me gustase, ni que lo disfrutase, ni que lo quisiera!"

Después de una pausa, la niña retrocedió un par de pasos y dijo

"no puedo creer que no negases lo de las mordidas diarias, ¿acaso realmente eres mordido a diario?"

"oye, déjame expl…"

"Oshino Shinobu en modo escape: ¡bala de cañón!" interrumpió la niña con un tono que parecía sacado de un comercial. Acto seguido, dio un par de pasos cerca de Kamijou, salto, junto sus piernas como si fuera a zambullirse en el agua en forma de bala de cañón, y se "sumergió" en la sombra de Kamijou frente a el

Le tomo unos segundos digerir la información, pero una vez hecho, trato de llamarla de vuelta, pero no hubo caso

"(demonios, necesitaba preguntarle cosas acerca del tipo cuyo cuerpo estoy usando. ¿Esa niña dijo que se llamaba shinobu, o solo es algún personaje de televisión? Como sea, debo investigar si este tipo tiene algún contacto que pueda ayudarme a volver las cosas como antes)" pensó

Se dice que es posible conocer a una persona viendo la clase de cosas con las que interactúa, por lo que Kamijou Touma decidió que sería una buena idea revisar las cosas del dueño de la habitación en busca de alguna pista que le permita encontrar a alguien

Reviso la mesa, el armario, la cama, el teléfono, los cajones y en cada uno encontró información que podría serle de utilidad. Incluso reviso bajo la cama, encontrando allí un par de revistas algo más "peculiares"

Su primer pensamiento fue el de soltar el colchón y olvidarse por siempre de esas revistas impuras, pero su sentido del deber (sí, claro) le dijo que serían necesarias para entender la forma de actuar de la persona que estaba representando

"(necesito saber cómo actuaba el dueño de este cuerpo si no quiero llamar la atención de forma innecesaria. SI, ¡esto es solo por la investigación, este Kamijou no tiene ningún pensamiento impuro!)"

Con eso en mente empezó a hojear el volumen 4 de "presidentas con gafas" que Araragi Koyomi compro unos días antes pero que no había podido disfrutar

Mientras tanto, en una ciudad semejante a una ciudad futurista, un par de idiotas están discutiendo acerca de quién debía o no hacer el desayuno

"¡SE SUPONE QUE TU ERES QUIEN DEBE LEVANTARSE TEMPRANO Y HACER EL DESAYUNO PARA AMBOS TOUMA!"

"NO RECUERDO HABERME CONVERTIDO EN TU SIRVIENTE" grito Araragi Koyomi en el cuerpo de un desafortunado joven

"ya veo, _creo que tendré que morderte hasta que recuerdes quien es el que debe encargarse de estas cosas_ " dijo una chica en un hábito de monja blanco con adornos dorados

"(va a morderme para asegurar mi lealtad, ¿Qué acaso este tipo también es un medio vampiro como yo?)" Se preguntó Araragi temiendo por la posible reacción que Shinobu pudiese tener contra el sí dejaba que otra vampira lo mordiese. Con ese temor en mente, se puso en guardia

Pero antes de que la pelea empezase, alguien toco la puerta

La chica dejo su posición de salto y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, mientras Araragi se preguntaba quien aparecería esta vez

"(solo espero que no sea algún amigo cercano de este, ¿Cómo era? ¿Touma?)"

Al abrirse la puerta, entro alguien que difícilmente pudieras considerar real

Cabello rojo hasta los hombros, cigarrillo en la boca, un tatuaje de código de barras en la mejilla, dos metros de altura, ropas de sacerdote, y para colmo, su rostro de rasgos europeos se veía tan joven como el de alguien de 15 años

"(este tipo tiene que ser una excentricidad)" pensó Araragi

El delincuente con ropas de sacerdote vio su expresión, y le respondió con un ceño fruncido

"tampoco estoy feliz de verte, pero quise ser yo quien le entregue esto a Index" dijo mientras mostraba una caja que tenía entre las manos

"para mí? ¿Qué es?" pregunto Index con una sonrisa infantil mientras trataba de abrir la caja, pero a último momento se detuvo y miro la tapa con desconfianza "¿Qué se supone que hay ahí adentro? Para estar usando un sello mágico de ese nivel tiene que ser algo importante"

El tipo esbozo una sonrisa y dijo

"como esperaba de ti, lo identificaste rápido. Tranquila, te traje un nuevo hábito de clase papal. El arzobispo considero tus circunstancias alrededor de Kamijou Touma y decidió confiarte otro hábito. Creo que no hace falta decir que este será el último que te daremos"

"¿en serio? ¡Genial! Recuerdo que el anterior podía incluso manejar cambios de temperatura y se mantenía limpia por más tiempo"

Araragi solo podía observar a la niña emocionarse, pero el sacerdote-delincuente se limitó a decir

"si quieres puedo deshacer el sello, pero creo que será más rápido si el toca la caja con su mano" dijo señalando a Araragi con su cigarrillo. Al instante, Index se puso tensa y volteo a Araragi diciéndole

"Touma, no creo que haga falta decirlo, pero cuando tenga el nuevo habito encima mío, no podrás tocarme con tu mano derecha o se romperá"

"¿se romperá?" pregunto Araragi escéptico

"¡no te hagas el tonto! La primera vez que nos conocimos tocaste mi habito irresponsablemente y lo rompiste, ¡dejándome desnuda!"

"Así que la dejaste desnuda…" dijo el pelirrojo cambiando su tono de voz

Araragi no sabía acerca de la magia, pero sabía que si no decía algo inteligente lo atacarían por motivos que no comprende. Así que empezó a analizar la información que tenía y elaboro la siguiente conclusión

 _Mi mano derecha posee el dress breaker de higschool DxD._ Sin embargo algo no cuadra

"oye, dijiste que toque tu habito, este se rompió, ¿y quedaste desnuda?" pregunto Araragi Koyomi usando cada célula cerebral de su cabeza para armar frases inteligentes

"si, ¡no me digas que lo olvidaste!"

"Index, por favor da la orden y cocinare a este hereje hasta las cenizas"

"PERO, solo toque tu habito, ¿no?" dijo rápidamente para tratar de generar una duda en ellos. Lo cual funciono

"si, ¿pero que hay con eso?"

"entonces… ¿Qué paso con tu ropa interior?" dijo señalando a Index con su dedo. Su afirmación logro su cometido, pues Index se quedó muda y pensando, sin embargo Araragi iba a continuar "si solo toque tu habito, pero acabaste desnuda, ¿Dónde estaba tu ropa interior? ¿Acaso también la destruí? ¿O no la llevabas puesta por ser una pervertida? ¡De cualquier forma no es solamente culpa mía!" dijo triunfalmente y luego soltó unas risas de auto-grandeza

Index agacho la cabeza, y dijo

"Touma… ¡fui perseguida por magos por casi un año, a veces no podía comer tranquila, y otras veces la gente no era tan amable como tú! ¡Nadie lavaba mi ropa, así que tenía que hacerlo yo sola cuando podía! ¡Pero el último mes estuve en más aprietos y no pude lavar mis ropas! ¡Mi habito papal se podía mantener limpio, pero mi ropa interior no, así que tuve que deshacerme de ella! ¡¿Sabes que tan difícil es permanecer escapando de magos poderosos por un mes entero sin llevar ropa interior?! ¡¿Sabes que tan frustrante es que tus fieles y confiables ropas sean destruidas por alguien que acabas de conocer?! ¡¿Eh Touma?!"

El berrinche explicativo de la pequeña monja termino, y ella jadeo por unos momentos para recuperar el aliento. En ese momento, había emitido una queja que se había guardado para sí misma con la excusa de que no cambiaría el pasado, pero ahora que lo había dicho se sentía algo mejor, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima

"(es cierto lo que dicen, incluso la peor anécdota se convierte en una historia más si la cuentas)" pensó para sí misma

En cuanto a Araragi Koyomi y el sacerdote-delincuente, uno quedo paralizado, y el otro dejo caer su cigarrillo de tan abierta que se quedó su quijada

Index miro a ambos y se preguntó que les pasaba con una cara llena de inocencia

* * *

Llega el final de otro capitulo, el cual al menos conseguí subir este fin de semana XD

Debido a las ideas que tengo en mente, y mis ganas de meter la mayor cantidad de estas, empece a pensar que esto tendría como 30 capítulos, y al ser semanales uno tendría que esperar como 4 meses solo para saber en que acaba la historia. Por lo tanto, decidí que en lugar de expandir las cosas de cada personaje o meter acontecimientos en cada historia, seria mas efectivo publicar el mini capitulo de ambos en el mismo capitulo, de esa forma no nos quedamos con un personaje por mucho tiempo, y al mismo tiempo nos actualizamos con lo que pasa en ambos capitulos


	4. Capitulo 2

Definitivamente, creo que podre seguir el ritmo de un capitulo a la semana. Espero que disfruten este

* * *

Araragi Koyomi caminaba por las calles de una ciudad sencilla

No, eso seria lo que muchos entenderían de lo que ven, pero eso no es del todo correcto, de hecho, para el punto de vista del peaton en cuestión, en realidad era Kamijou Touma en el cuerpo de Araragi Koyomi el que caminaba por las calles de una ciudad sencilla

En cuanto al punto de vista del resto, curiosamente las calles parecían vacias, por lo que no hay otro punto de vista disponible

Aun asi, Kamijou tenia cosas en las que pensar

Su investigación le dejo saber que el dueño de la vida en la que ahora estaba se llamaba Araragi Koyomi, su edad era de 17 años y estaba en su ultimo año escolar. En su teléfono celular, además de su familia (madre, padre y dos hermanas) estaban 4 numeros telefónicos, cada uno de ellos de una chica

En cuanto a como salió de la casa, la historia detrás es mas graciosa de oir que de pensar

Desafortunadamente, su hermana menor, o mas bien la hermana menor mas pequeña de Araragi entro de improviso mientras Kamijou estaba de "investigación", pero en lugar de una escena violenta en la que la hermana llamaba por ayuda y golpeaban al pervertido hasta dejarlo medio muerto, la situación fue algo asi

"¡onii-chan! No pierdas el tiempo con eso y ve a desayunar ¡no puedes estar haciendo el vago todo el dia en tu habitación!"

Luego de ese regaño, Kamijou bajo, desayuno disfrutando de la tranquilidad de que su comida no sea robada por una monja cada 10 segundos. Acto seguido, salió de la casa y empezó a caminar en línea recta

Volviendo al presente, ha pasado casi una hora y media desde que descubrió que ya no era Kamijou Touma, y desde la desaparición de la niña llamada Shinobu que no habia vuelto a aparecer

Pero mas importante, y para el casi personal

 _Seguía teniendo el imagine breaker_?

Según la tal Shinobu, hubo un intercambio de persona, de identidad general, por lo que si el imagine breaker era parte de Kamijou desde antes, quizás lo sea incluso ahora, pero tras ver la curiosa forma en la que la niña escapo metiéndose en su sombra, empezó a preguntarse si ese tipo de cosas son magia o que, pues aunque no es mago, su experiencia le decía que la magia requeria de objetos espirituales, canticos, ropa especial, un cierto tipo de cualidades externas, y varias otras cosas mas. Sin embargo, Shinobu solo dijo "escape Shinobu, modo bala de cañón" y luego salto a la sombra

Sin embargo, darle vueltas al asunto no iba a darle respuestas, por lo que pensó por un tiempo sobre que podía hacer, o si debía llamar a alguien, pero no sabia si alguna de las personas en el teléfono podrían ayudarlo de algún modo

De pronto, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Kamijou lo tomo y reviso el nombre

"¿Hanekawa Tsubasa? Me pregunto quien será para Araragi" dijo Kamijou antes de contestar

La voz en la línea sono clara y concisa, y aunque no la conocía, Kamijou podía intuir que se trataba de alguien inteligente y responsable por su forma de articular las palabras

"[¿hola? ¿Araragi-kun?]"

"hola" dijo a secas, tratando de evitar cometer errores

"[Araragi-kun, ¿Por qué no estas aun en la biblioteca? Sabes que los fines de semana yo superviso tus estudios]"

"ahhh, lo siento, surgio algo importante con lo que debo encargarme, asi que no podre ir" respondio de la forma mas cortes y poco informativa posible

"[Mmmhh, necesito hacerte otra pregunta]" dijo tomando una pausa, luego continuo "[¿Quién eres realmente?]"

"¿ah?"

"[Araragi-kun no se saltearia una clase de recuperación conmigo, y además no has dicho mi nombre en toda la conversacion]" Kamijou se quedo callado a esto, y Hanekawa continuo su ataque "[tienes la voz de Araragi-kun, pero no su tono, no sabes como el interactua conmigo, pero usaste una excusa creíble para muchos pero imposible que use Araragi-kun, ¿deberia asumir que entonces eres victima de algún intercambio de identidad?]"

"¿¡que!?, ¿Cómo rayos concluiste eso de la identidad?" respondio Kamijou sin preocuparse por su alrededor

"[lo siento si te confundi, pero no tienes ni la personalidad ni los recuerdos de Araragi-kun, sin embargo te dignaste a contestar y me hablaste como si fuera una amiga simple, cosa que me hizo pensar que aunque no eras , si estabas en su posición, y estabas buscando alguna pista sobre lo que te ocurrio hablando con alguien mas, sin embargo cuando supiste que íbamos a tener una reunión de estudios, cambiaste la estrategia a una de evasión, quizás porque no querias que alguien no relacionado con lo sobrenatural se metiese en esto. ¿Me equivoco?]" sentencio Hanekawa

Kamijou solo pudo quedarse callado al oir eso. Sin dudas, la chica en el teléfono era inteligente, ¿pero hasta ese punto? Literalmente se salteo las investigaciones, y redujo las posibilidades a la única que no tenia algún fallo, por mas ilogica que fuera la conclusión. ¿Qué clase de compañías tenia ese Araragi Koyomi?

"[bueno, si no has respondido hasta ahora, es porque estaba en lo cierto, en ese caso te preguntare, ¿shinobu-chan esta contigo?]"

"Ehhm no, o no lo se. Vi a una niña rubia saliendo y entrando a mi sombra, pero desde hace una hora que no la veo"

"[ya veo, supongo que entonces tenemos un punto de inicio para saber como cambiar esto. Ven a la biblioteca y hablaremos de esto, ¿de acuerdo?]"

"muy bien, pero tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿Qué relación tienes con Araragi?"

La voz al otro lado de la línea guardo silencio, pero finalmente respondio

"[solo soy una amiga dispuesta a ayudar. Por cierto, ¿sabes donde queda la biblioteca? ]" Preguntó de pronto

"ahora que lo mencionas, no" dijo Kamijou algo deprimido. Para ser franco, ni siquiera sabría decir donde esta la biblioteca en ciudad academia

"[bueno, solo dime que es lo que ves a tu alrededor, y enviare a alguien a buscarte]"

Kamijou siguió las instrucciones y escucho atentamente lo que la otra persona en el teléfono decía

Por dentro, Kamijou Touma parecía estar diciendo, "tienes amigos sorprendentes Araragi Koyomi"

Mientras tanto, Araragi Koyomi estaba con los amigos de Kamijou Touma

Aunque seria incorrecto decir que una monja tragalo-todo y un sacerdote con un diseño muy original son lo que representan los amigos de Touma

Volviendo al apartamento, a Index le tomo un rato entender cual era el problema de su frase, e instantáneamente ataco sin un motivo real al pobre de Araragi. Grande fue la sorpresa de Index y Styl cuando vieron como las mordidas en el cuerpo de Kamijou sanaban como si se estuviera viendo una filmación cámara rápida

Viendo esto los dos se pusieron en guardia, pero Araragi los convencio de escuchar su historia… y por acá creo que puedo comenzar

"… y luego Index me mordió y por lo que veo aun puedo sanar rápido, así que pensándolo bien, parece que cambie lugares con ese Touma y mis poderes se vinieron conmigo" explicaba Araragi al par de anglicanos que tenia enfrente

"Mmhh, no tengo idea de si eso es posible, de hecho, no entiendo esa explicación de que seas un 10% vampiro" comento el mago pelirrojo

"Bueno, no es como si fuera que tengo un 10% de mis poderes de vampiro, o que tenga un 10% de mis aptitudes como las de un vampiro, sino que el 10% es solo una aproximación total, de hecho, tengo como un 50% de mi recuperación, una vista mejorada y estoy algo mas palido, pero hay varias cosas que de hecho siguen siendo humanas, como mi sentido del gusto y el olfato" observó Araragi

"extraño, muy extraño realmente, además, crei que Kamijou Touma no seria afectado por algo sobrenatural dado que porta el imagine breaker en su mano derecha"

"a todo esto, ¿podrias decirme en donde estoy? Veo que aquí se habla en japonés, asi que asumo que sigo en japon, pero no se donde estoy realmente" dijo Araragi aceptando su problema

"bueno, la verdad es que estas en una ciudad que profana a la humanidad" dijo Styl con una clara falta de tacto "esto es ciudad academia, una ciudad tan llena de ciencia y tecnología que me repugna"

"¿eh? ¿Qué acaso eres un anciano al que le molesta que saquen otro modelo de teléfono cuando aun no sabe como usar el actual? No creo que la ciencia sea mala"

"pues te pregunto una cosa, ¿acaso es normal que científicos alteren a estudiantes para darles poderes extraños, convirtiéndolos en espers? ES UNA OFENSA A DIOS!"

"poderes extraños… espers… estudiantes… ¡ah!"

"lo ves, no es normal" dijo Styl creyendo que habia convencido a Araragi

"¡es igual a ese manga que lei hace poco, no se que-box, pero tenia estudiantes con poderes y uno de los protagonistas era un chico normal que trataba de estar a la altura de sus amigos anormales!" dijo Araragi emocionado sin prestarle atención a lo que Styl pudiera decirle, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio y dijo "pero entonces, ¿eso acaso significa que vine a otro mundo porque quería ir a otro mundo? Eso es malo"

"no creo que se trate de eso" dijo la calmada voz de Index

Ella se habia quedado callada todo el rato, quizás analizando toda la información que tenia, y continuo diciendo

"realmente no tengo conocimientos acerca de como o porque paso esto, pero hay algo de lo que estoy segura; Touma no se iria por su cuenta. Además, la mano derecha de Touma haría imposible que algo como esto ocurriese"

"¿entonces que crees que paso?"

Index sacudió su cabeza y dijo

"no estoy segura de si es o no verdad, pero creo que se trata de un intercambio de identidades personales. Dijiste que te habia mordido un poderoso vampiro rubio y de ahí surgieron tus poderes, pero no se de ningún vampiro asi. Mientras que tu tenias cara de no saber de la existencia de Ciudad Academia o de los poderes esper o de la magia. La mano de Touma es la mano de Touma, y si tienes poderes de regeneración porque eres en parte vampiro entonces no tienes la mano de Touma, por lo tanto si su mano no esta contigo, es porque esta con el, esté donde esté. El punto es, que Touma puede regresar, y tu puedes regresar. Hay leyendas que hablan acerca de intercambios de mente, pero alterar esas leyendas para generar un cambio de personalidades entre dos mundos es excesivo, casi imposible"

Tanto Styl como Araragi se le quedaron mirando procesando la información, sin embargo, Araragi rompió el silencio diciendo con una sonrisa

"realmente lo sabes todo, ¿no?"

"¿eh? No digo que lo se todo, pero se casi todo acerca de la magia y muchas cosas acerca de la ciencia"

"(es como Hanekawa)" pensó Araragi "entonces, ¿me ayudarían a regresar a mi mundo?" preguntó

"supongo que no tengo opción" dijo el mago pelirrojo "si Kamijou Touma no esta, Index se pondrá triste, y no quiero que eso ocurra. Bueno, ayudare. Primero informare de la situación y esperare algún refuerzo de parte de la iglesia anglicana, después, supongo que te contactare para avisar que debemos hacer. No te preocupes, volverás a tu mundo, Aragari"

"realmente agradezco tu ayuda, y se que nos acabamos de conocer, pero no digas mi nombre como si fuera algún juego de mesa familiar"

"lo siento, me confundí"

"no, lo hiciste a propósito"

"¿tratas de hacer que me enoje?" dijo Styl perdiendo la paciencia "los nombres japoneses son complicados, asi que un error no es algo del otro mundo, a diferencia de ti"

"(no es como hachikuji ):)" pensó para si mismo

Luego de disculparse, Styl se fue dejando a Index con el. Y a pesar del _tsukkomi_ que recién vivió, por dentro pensó

"(tienes grandes amigos, Kamijou Touma)"

* * *

llego otro capitulo y si, cada vez son mas largos, aunque mas que largos, diria que estoy pudiendo escribir mas cosas por cada capitulo, cosas de la experiencia supongo

sobre Touma hablando con Hanekawa, espero haber logrado captar un poco de su proceso de pensamiento, o al menos algo del carisma que suele desprender en la serie, cosa que es particularmente dificil si uno no usa su imaginacion y piensa los escenarios como los muestra las monogatari series

me disculpo si no entendieron la explicacion de Index, pero creanme, dare una mejor mas adelante, sin embargo quise demostrar que Index haria algo en esta historia aparte de morder a Touma, o mejor dicho a Koyomi, y no se me ocurrio mejor manera de introducirla como aquella que explicara como va la historia antes de que lo haga algun otro personaje

por cierto, _tsukkomi_ significa ridiculizacion, y se da cada vez que un personaje en tomado por idiota en alguna situacion graciosa


	5. Capitulo 3

Bienvenidos a otro capitulo, creo que el mas largo hasta ahora

en respuesta a los comentarios de AMTT94 y Espectro Nocturno, debo decir que este fanfic esta destinado a la comedia basada en mostrar a los personajes principales interactuando con el harem del otro a su manera, aunque claro esta voy a evitar las incongruencias al mínimo

por cierto, Shinobu es una vampiresa, y su "contrato" con Araragi es por lo tanto debido a la sangre, así que no acompaño a Araragi a Ciudad Academia puesto que este amaneció en otro cuerpo. Sin embargo, el Imagine Breaker es propiedad exclusiva de Kamijou Touma, así que no lo iba a abandonar

sin nada mas que decir, que empiece el capitulo 3

* * *

Luego de que la chica llamada Hanekawa Tsubasa colgase el teléfono, Kamijou Touma se dirigió a un cierto parque, el cual resulto estar en la dirección que le había dicho la chica

Para ser francos, Kamijou solo le dijo que señales de tránsito veía desde su posición y como se llamaba la calle según un letrero cercano, pero Hanekawa fue bastante eficiente al decirle el número de calles que debía recorrer y las cosas que debía ver en el camino para orientarse. Gracias a esto, ahora mismo Kamijou está en el parque

También se le dijo que esperase a alguien que diga ser amiga de Araragi y esté dispuesta a ayudar, por lo que Kamijou se decidió a esperar allí hasta que llegase esa amiga de Araragi

"(ahora que lo pienso, ¿no dijo "amiga" en lugar de amigo? Por lo general se usa el verbo en masculino si el grupo es mixto, así que… ¿acaso Araragi solo tiene amigas mujeres? No, seguro se refería a una amiga que ambos tengan en común, seguro este Araragi también tiene amigos varones… espero)" pensó estando solo

Aunque de hecho, no estaba solo. El creía estar solo debido a que no veía a nadie, pero la verdad es que había otra persona en el parque. Alguien a la que no veía, pero que estaba mirándolo, y no porque estuviera al acecho, pues estaba en el banco en el centro del parque, ni porque se camuflase, pues su figura resaltaba, con esos pantalones marrones, camiseta holgada amarilla y una gorra verde, dándole un aspecto semejante al que uno imaginaria que tendría una chica de veinte años que se viste como rapera norteamericana

La verdad es que si no la noto es por haber bajado la guardia, pues aunque el esperaba a alguien, no esperaba que ese alguien pudiera estar allí tan pronto, pero como suele suceder en imágenes de "buscar lo que no corresponde", una vez que la vio, no pudo dejar de verla

Casi como si leyera su mente, apenas Kamijou reconoció su presencia, la mujer se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él, con una sonrisa inocente, y empezó a hablar

"Hola, mi nombre es Oshino Izuko, mucho gusto, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?" dijo levantando la mano en un símbolo de paz

"Ehhm, mi nombre es Arara…"

"no te presentes así, yo ya se quién es Koyomin, por eso te pregunte TU nombre. El tuyo, no el del dueño de ese cuerpo" interrumpió sin dejar de sonreír

"Kamijou Touma, ¿de casualidad eres quien envió Hanekawa?"

"no, pero soy cercana a ella, y conozco a Hanekawa" dijo sin dudar en lo que decía, luego miro al cielo antes de decir "Kamijou, Touma, justo tenía que ser así ¿no? Oh, lo siento, me distraje en mis propios pensamientos"

"no quiero ser descortés pero, si no estás aquí por Hanekawa, ¿para qué viniste?"

"quería saber quién era la pobre víctima de esta superposición de dimensiones"

Kamijou podría jurar que pasaron treinta segundos completos hasta que dijo

"…. ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?"

"no te exaltes tanto, ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas allí y dejas que Onee-san te explique qué significa esto?" dijo ella señalando el banco que había dejado al levantarse

Kamijou Touma no entendía lo que pasaba, así que se sentó en el banco esperando una explicación decente. Oshino Izuko se sentó a su lado con total confianza, y empezó a hablar

"bueno, es momento de empezar. Quizás sea prudente empezar desde el principio, pero es que esto se puede interpretar desde varios puntos de vista. Está el de ¿Quién es el dueño de este cuerpo? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?... creo que mejor empiezo por presentarme mejor. Me llamo Oshino Izuko, pero tú puedes llamarme Izukonee-san" Kamijou trago saliva "y soy una señorita que lo sabe todo"

"… saber… todo?" pregunto Kamijou

"efectivamente, y si preguntas acerca de quién es aquel cuyo cuerpo estas, es un amigo mío y de varias otras chicas, aunque la semana pasada podría decirse que perdió a una. Pero ignora eso último y presta atención, que lo siguiente podría ser complicado de asimilar. En esta dimensión, existen seres a los que llamamos excentricidades. Sus funciones son diversas e irregulares, pero todas ellas tienen en común que existen gracias al conocimiento y aceptación humanos. ¿No te quedo en claro? Veras, hay gente que no cree en lo sobrenatural y otras que creen en lo sobrenatural, así como también entre ellos están los que ignoran lo sobrenatural, y los que buscan lo sobrenatural. Lo sobrenatural por su parte, existe gracias al conocimiento popular, mientras más conocido es un ente, más común se vuelve, sin embargo esto no es como si necesitase que la persona realmente crea en lo sobrenatural, a veces basta con que la persona sea capaz de relacionar lo que ve con un fenómeno sobrenatural para que este se manifieste, de esa forma, no es que se deba ver para que exista, sino que existe para ser visto, y no existe si no es visto"

" ¿y eso como me ayuda?" pregunto Kamijou tratando de asimilar la información

"no es muy educado interrumpir a quien te enseña, ¿no crees? Bueno, siguiendo con mi explicación, eso es una excentricidad. Ahora bien, Araragi Koyomi, quien es a quien le estas pidiendo prestado el cuerpo, fue mordido por un poderoso vampiro hace un par de meses durante las vacaciones de primavera, y sus acciones para volver a ser humano junto a sus acciones durante estos meses lo han convertido en alguien con más interacción con lo sobrenatural que la mayoría de personas, y eso que no era un buscapleitos, sino que simplemente ayudaba a quienes tenía cerca, pero para resumir solo recuerda que Araragi Koyomi es bastante peculiar. Sin embargo, tu eres aún más peculiar" dijo con un aire de suspenso que hizo que Kamijou se sintiera tenso "por alguna razón siento que todo a tu alrededor es no caos, ni orden, sino vacío. Ni siquiera alguna clase de negación o resistencia a las excentricidades, sino algo así como si portases suficiente soledad como para deshacerte de una excentricidad o algo que revierta el tiempo para borrar su presencia. Con estos temas explicados, queda resolver que paso y a que me refiero cuando digo que hubo una superposición dimensional"

Kamijou asintió con la cabeza. Eso de que las excentricidades se formen con el conocimiento popular le sonó similar a la magia, que hasta donde recuerda sigua las normas de la magia, que se basaba en sucesos "históricos". También le sonó similar a los poderes espers que según su profesora eran debido a priorizar la realidad personal por sobre la realidad exterior

Pero por sobre todo, le pareció bastante curioso que la persona que tenía enfrente se haya presentado como alguien que lo sabe todo. Una persona normal dudaría y claramente tomaría eso como una broma, pero ella parecía saber muchas cosas, incluso sobre su imagine breaker que probablemente sigue en su mano derecha. Incluso parecía saber que a Kamijou le iban las chicas del tipo "onee-san". Esta "onee-san" continuo su explicación

"no sé qué habrá pasado en el mundo de dónde vienes, pero por aquí una excentricidad de intercambio surgió. Quizás no sea muy preciso decir que surgió, pero para resumirlo lo dejare así. Esta excentricidad creo algo así como un túnel donde una cierta persona pudiera pasar, a cambio de que otra persona también pase en su lugar. Tanto tú, como Koyomin parecen ser las mayores irregularidades a la vez que comparten características en común, pues pareces ser un estudiante de preparatoria según veo, y también pareces tener experiencia hablando con mujeres" dijo mientras seguía con esa sonrisa suave

"espera un momento, ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mí?"

"creí haberlo dicho antes, "soy una señorita que lo sabe todo", así que no es raro que sepa algunas cosas sobre ti"

"bueno, ¿entonces que debería hacer? Dijiste que ocurrió un cambio extraño, pero no se acerca de magia así que no sabría qué hacer con esa información"

Izuko se quedó callada por un momento y luego comentó

"magia eh? Bueno, ya te dije como es el asunto, y ya te diré pronto como regresar. ¿Todavía tienes el teléfono de Koyomin? Bueno, si lo tienes revísalo regularmente, podría llamarte uno de estos momentos"

"¿eh, ya te vas?" pregunto Kamijou

"a juzgar por la hora, creo que sería mejor que me vaya. Solo tengo una última cosa que decirte" volteó y miro a Kamijou con una mirada distante que transformaba su sonrisa inocente en una sonrisa cruel " _no toques a Kanbaru Suruga, Kamijou Touma"_

Con esto dicho, la chica que se había presentado como Oshino Izuko se marchó, dejando al pobre de Kamijou atontado en el parque

Y hablando de parques, justo hay un cierto parque en el distrito 7 de Ciudad Academia

Allí justamente estaba un chico con el cabello en puntas, pero que desde la mañana que respondía al nombre de Araragi Koyomi

Luego de una curiosa y algo esperanzadora charla con un par de monjes ingleses, Araragi solo tenía que esperar nueva información que llegaría en algún momento. Personalmente el quería asegurar su regreso lo antes posible, no así como regresar directamente, pues desde que le dijeron que estaba en una ciudad 30 años avanzada en el futuro que pensaba en hacer turismo por ahí

Obviamente seria inconveniente que fuera solo por las calles sin conocer acerca de ciertos datos acerca de la ciudad, así que la pequeña monja llamada Índex estaba cerca suyo como si de un guía de turismo se tratase

Sin embargo, esta "guía de turismo" estaba más enfocada en ver comida en los locales, comida que le era negada con la excusa de que "no era el dinero de Araragi, por lo que Araragi no debería gastárselo". Esto degenero en un par de escenas donde Araragi era perseguido y posteriormente mordido por la monja de blanco

Araragi ya estaba con la paciencia algo gastada, y decidió que si volvía a morderlo esta vez contraatacaría, pero dado que habían llegado al parque, considero que no habría más locales de comida rápida no restaurantes por ahí

"(en serio, creí que estaría en una ciudad con robots humanos, ciborgs, extraterrestres y autos voladores que usan algún tipo de energía desconocida, y solo me encuentro con una ciudad de estudiantes, trafico normal y turbinas eólicas. Me abuuuuurrrrro)" se quejó mentalmente Araragi al ver que incluso el parque parecía como el que encontrarías en una ciudad promedio

"Araragi, ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Índex viendo la cara desanimada de Araragi

"creí que si esta era una ciudad del futuro habrían cosas interesantes, como mechas, pero no hay nada"

"¿de qué hablas? Nos hemos topado con más de seis robots por el camino"

"si hubiera visto un robot lo habría reconocido, y no vi ninguno"

"ah sí? Mira ese de ahí" dijo señalando una forma cilíndrica a un lado del sendero del parque

"¿eh? ¿Eso no es un tacho de basura?"

"lo es, pero también es un robot limpiador" dijo casi orgullosa de sus conocimientos

"genial, primer robot funcional que veo y está lleno de basura"

"Araragi, ¿será que no aprecias mi ayuda a entender la ciudad?" dijo mostrando los colmillos

"depende, ¿acaso llamas a esto una ayuda a entender la ciudad? Más bien parece…" pero no termino la frase, pues vio algo

O mejor dicho a alguien

Enfrente suyo, había alguien que el reconocería en cualquier lugar

Si estuviera en su mundo desconfiaría y pensaría que es un error, pues esa persona había muerto tiempo atrás, y eventos recientes la habían alejado de él. Pero quizás aquí eso no había pasado, y quizás sea la persona que él creía que era

De casi 150 cm de estatura, con una minifalda y dos coletas de color negro, había una chica aterradoramente similar a una amiga suya

Casi instintivamente se agacho, estiro una pierna hacia atrás y flexiono la otra como si quisiera que sirviera de resorte

Miro hacia el frente con ojos llenos de determinación, casi parecía que podrían salir rayos anaranjados de ellos

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" estiro su pierna flexionada, lanzándose a una carrera a gran velocidad

"chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" en una fracción de segundo, la distancia de 20 metros se había reducido a 10

"kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" en otra fracción de segundo, se había colocado a centímetros de esa chica

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" y en una maniobra muy complicada de relatar, la había mandado a volar verticalmente unos 10 metros

La chica reacciono rápidamente, pero para cuando entendió que había alguien detrás suyo, ya estaba en el aire, y al mirar hacia abajo, vio a un chico con el cabello en puntas sonriendo más que el gato de Cheshire de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"

La chica era inteligente, y no le tomo mucho saber que hacer

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" grito desconsoladamente mientras caía sin escapatoria a los brazos de aquel pervertido inesperado

Lo que paso en el momento que fue sujetada, más que parecerse a un forcejeo parecía un pez de 10 kilogramos tratando de escapársele de las resbalosas pero agiles manos de un pescador

"¡Realmente eres tú, hachikuji" dijo el pervertido frotando su cara con la de la niña

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" grito la niña mientras lanzaba manotazos para hacer distancia

"¡Pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver, esta vez no te volveré a dejar ir!" declaro el pervertido mientras frotaba su mano con la delgada (pero desarrollada para su edad) figura de la pequeña

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aulló la pequeña mientras se retorcía tratando de zafarse a como diera lugar

"¡Pero ahora estamos juntos, así que déjame tocarte más, déjame besarte más, déjame _lamerte más_!" dijo mientras forcejeaba brutalmente con esa pequeña que era la mitad de su tamaño

"¡KYAAAAAH! ¡HYAAAAAAAAH! ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAA!"Aulló esa pequeña niña mientras defendía su virginidad con uñas y dientes

De hecho, literalmente uso sus dientes

Casi como si estuviera coreografiado, la chica de coletas, una monja de cabello plateado y otras tres chicas cuyas edades iban desde los 13 hasta los 18 lo mordieron en cabeza, brazos y piernas a la vez

"(esto es mejor de lo que esperaba)"

Tras ese pensamiento, siguió una batalla de aniquilación centrada en causar el mayor dolor posible en ese pobre y estúpido estudiante de preparatoria que ataco a una chica común

FLASHBACK

"ya tenemos los preparativos para el viaje a ciudad academia" dijo una maga con alas de dragón en su espalda

"muy bien, eso solo deja una pregunta. ¿Dónde demonios esta Lessar?" dijo otra con orejas de dragón en la cabeza

"¿alguien me llamo?" canturreo Lessar quien por cierto tenía una cola de dragón

"bueno si ya est... ¡QUE RAYOS LE HICISTE A TU CABEZA!" grito de sorpresa la chica de las orejas de dragón al ver cómo había salido vestida

Aparte de su usual chaqueta y una minifalda con medias largas debajo, tenía su cabello (que normalmente esta suelto y atado en la punta) atado en dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza

"¿Qué tal? Después de ver los progresos de Kamijou Touma, he decidido que el mejor modo de atraerlo es reducir mi edad exterior hasta parecer menor a los 13 años. ¡Quizás si finjo una voz tierna hasta pueda parecer de primaria!" dijo emocionada de su idea

"como sea. Podrás seducir a Kamijou-kun cuanto se te dé la gana, pero recuerda que necesitaremos su ayuda con ese tema de la distorsión dimensional, así que no hagas estupideces ni lo asustes" comento la chica con las alas de dragón sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD

"(no puedo creer que realmente haya funcionado, ¿es realmente Kamijou-kun un loliconero?)" Pensó la chica de las alas de dragón tomando distancia del herido Kamijou. O al menos eso haría de no ser porque este se levantó sin heridas tras unos segundos de estar en el suelo

"eso dolió… ehhhhm, supongo que debería disculparme contigo, te confundí con alguien más y me emocione"

"(¡FUI CONFUNDIDA CON ALGUIEN MAS! ¡IMPERDONABLE!)" Grito mentalmente la pobre victima con coletas

Sin embargo, las otras tres chicas que la acompañaban notaron algo más importante

Kamijou Touma se había recuperado anormalmente rápido de sus heridas. Y ni siquiera era que hayan dejado de sangrar, o las esté ocultando, o que pueda aguantar el dolor como si no las tuviera, sino que sencillamente sanó como si no hubiese sido herido nunca

Y dado que el imagine Breaker anularía cualquier cosa sobrenatural como la rápida recuperación o la magia regenerativa, a estas magas de la cábala Nueva Luz solo les quedaba una idea sobre que ocurría en ese entonces

Ese chico de preparatoria _no era Kamijou Touma_

* * *

Otras chicas del grupo se han unido a la historia, esta vez la misteriosa Gaen Izuko, y las magas de la cábala mágica de Nueva Luz, de las que solo me acuerdo el nombre de Lessar

Como dije al principio, este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, y probablemente sea mas porque me tome la molestia de dar una pequeña introducción acerca de las excentricidades. Pude hacerlo mas fácilmente al dar ejemplos, pero asumi que Kamijou Touma no los entenderia

Por otro lado, siempre quise poner a Lessar en una posicion no de ataque, sino de atacada. me parece que fue semejante al propio Araragi Koyomi

Como sea, Hasta la proxima semana XD


	6. Capitulo 4

Otro nuevo capitulo de mi primer fanfic, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Tras una amenaza curiosa, Kamijou Touma en el cuerpo de Araragi Koyomi decidió esperar a la verdadera persona enviada por Hanekawa

Aun no entendía mucho acerca de lo que dijo esa Oshino Izuko, pero si algo sabia era que no podía darse el lujo de ignorarlo. Lo que más raro le parecía era el hecho de que dijese que hubo una superposición de dimensiones pero su mano derecha no hubiera interferido para evitar que fuera "transportado a otro mundo"

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo a solas, pues una chica se acercaba a él corriendo rápidamente

Llevaba una falda con shorts deportivos largos debajo, y aunque su rostro se veía algo masculino, su cabello estaba separado en dos, estando atados en los extremos. Tenía un brazo vendado fuertemente

"¡Araragi-senpai!" dijo acercándose un poco más, pero se detuvo y agrego "oh lo olvide, no eres Araragi-senpai, sino Kamijou Touma-senpai"

"(ella, acaba de llamarme senpai)" pensó Kamijou tratando de recordar si alguna vez había sido llamado así por alguien mas

"¡Mi nombre es Kanbaru Suruga!" dijo con el pecho en alto

"Kanbaru… Suruga, ¿¡eeeeeeeh!?" grito Kamijou recordando la advertencia de Izuko sobre no tocarla "espera, ¿Qué relación tienes entonces con Araragi Koyomi?" pregunto para entender su situación

La chica esbozo una sonrisa y dijo sin temor alguno "¡soy la esclava sexual de Araragi-senpai!"

Esta vez Kamijou no grito, ni dijo nada. Se quedó como paralizado por unos segundos hasta que Kanbaru volvió a hablar

"pero el casi no me ha hecho nada, solo me ha visto desnuda hace un par de meses" dijo Kanbaru, aunque eso solo aumento el estado de parálisis de Kamijou "¡ah! Casi lo olvido, la semana pasada me compró un sostén pues yo estaba sin uno"

Mientras el contador de afecto hacia Araragi por parte de Kamijou disminuía brutalmente, Kamijou se armó de valor para tratar de evadir el tema

"este, ¿eres a quien envió Hanekawa?"

"precisamente, y tú debes ser Kamijou Touma-senpai"

"eso ya lo dijiste" respondió Kamijou sin poder entender el proceso de pensamiento de la otra. ¿Acaso en esta dimensión es normal decirle a alguien que eres su esclava sexual y luego hablar como si nada?

"es cierto. Como se esperaba de alguien que es digno de llevar el cuerpo de Araragi-senpai tu inteligencia me supera" dijo con un tono exageradamente adulador

"(esto se sale de control. A decir verdad, ¿Por qué habrá sido que Oshino-san me dijo que no la tocara?)" Pensó Kamijou "como sea, entonces, ¿Qué se supone que haremos?"

"¿Qué haremos? Esa es una buena pregunta. Seria obvio si fueras Araragi-senpai, pero ahora mismo no eres Araragi-senpai, por lo que lo máximo que podría permitirte es tocar mis pechos a través de la ropa"

"¡ME REFIERO A QUE HAREMOS CON EL PROBLEMA DE QUE ESTOY EN EL CUERPO DE ARARAGI!" GRITO Kamijou mientras se preguntaba seriamente si Araragi le había hecho cosas raras a esa chica que tenía enfrente

"ah, eso"

"no digas "ah, eso" como si fuera un asunto secundario por favor"

"pues no lo sé, Hanekawa-senpai dijo que viniera aquí contigo y escuche lo que tengas que decir sobre la situación, ¿o acaso no sabes nada?"

Kamijou se preguntó qué es lo que pensaba Hanekawa al mandar a alguien que no sabía nada, pero recordó lo que Oshino Izuko le había dicho y explico lo poco que sabía con sus palabras. Obviamente, le dijo que se había encontrado con la tal Izuko, a la que Kanbaru pareció reconocer

"¡Si, la conozco! Nos ayudó a mí y a Araragi-senpai hace una semana por un problema con un vampiro de 400 años"

Esa respuesta solo provoco más preguntas en Kamijou, pero no tenía tiempo para responderlas

Y a decir verdad, estaban esperando a que esa persona llegase y les dijese alguna otra pista sobre su siguiente destino

Y mientras ellos esperaban, un idiota en Ciudad Academia trataba de defenderse de las acusaciones de loliconero que un grupo de chicas europeas le lanzaban

También había acusaciones como que él no era Kamijou Touma, o que era un mago infiltrado en Ciudad Academia, pero lo de loliconero era algo que él no podía permitir

"¡se los dejare en claro!" dijo Araragi Koyomi imponiéndose al griterío de chicas que había "¡PREFIERO LOS PECHOS GRANDES!"

Se podía sentir un silencio incomodo en el área de parque en el que estaban. También podía sentirse un instinto asesino despertando en las chicas cuyas proporciones no eran muy destacables, pero un instinto asesino aun mayor emanaba a unos metros de Araragi

Más específicamente, en una chica con un suéter anaranjado, una falda roja y cabello corto y lacio. Una chica que aun con 14 años no tenía unas curvas que la hicieran destacar, cosa que no le molestaría de no ser porque hay una chica de su misma escuela con medidas abismalmente superiores

"he, así que te crees tan valiente como para decir eso en voz alta" dijo con sus ojos ocultos por una sombra excesivamente oscura producida por su cabello

Araragi olvido que en su cuerpo todos lo reconocerían como otra persona, y simplemente pregunto

"eeeeeeeeeehm ¿Quién eres?"

Una vena pareció reventarse en la cabeza de Misaka Mikoto, mientras gritaba su nombre y atacaba al pobre idiota con una lanza de rayos de cientos de millones de voltios. Lo que esta persona no sabía era que su blanco actual no poseía una habilidad negadora, por lo que recibió el ataque con toda la fuerza que esta tenia

Un grito por parte del chico frito y seguido por los de las chicas espectadoras fue lo último que Araragi oyó antes de quedar inconsciente… inconsciencia que duro unos pocos segundos, pues lo despertaron los gritos provocados por ver como su cuerpo se regeneraba y sanaba, incluida la ropa

Misaka estaba en shock, y una maga trato de hacer que se fuera, pero ella dejo en claro sus intenciones de quedarse, por lo que oyó las explicaciones que Índex decidió ofrecer para las preguntas que tuvieran

Una serie de preguntas que Índex pudo responder siguió tras esto, y finalmente, una explicación por parte de Araragi ya curado lo confirmo. Kamijou Touma no estaba, Araragi Koyomi si, y posiblemente había pasado lo opuesto en el mundo de Araragi. Tras esa explicación, el rostro de las magas de Nueva Luz se oscureció

"uh? ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Índex mientras veía el rostro de Lessar

"es que si él no es Kamijou Touma, entonces no tengo una comprobación sobre si esta apariencia podría atraerlo" se quejó Lessar

Un golpe en su cabeza propinado por otra maga fue lo siguiente que supo antes de acabar inconsciente, y esta maga explico su situación

"bueno, yo soy Bayloupe, también soy una maga de la cábala mágica Nueva Luz, pero investigamos a un objetivo particular, por eso es que estamos aquí, así que por favor ignoren a esta idiota de aquí" dijo señalando el cuerpo inerte de Lessar

"eso no explica por qué no están encubierto, así que les preguntare, ¿Qué pensaban hacer que hiciera Touma?"

"bueno, si lo preguntas es obvio, su Imagine Breaker es bastante útil contra cualquier cosa sobrenatural, y en este caso en particular, iba a ser casi primordial, pero contra todos nuestros cálculos, resulta que él fue afectado"

"¿afectado? No querrás decir que el mago que llego tiene un hechizo que reacciona con dimensiones" pregunto Índex, causando la sorpresa de las magas (que estaban conscientes)

"sorprendente, sin siquiera investigar, sacaste esa conclusión viendo uno de los resultados. No esperaba menos de la biblioteca de grimorios anglicana" dijo Bayloupe "sin embargo, creo que debería aclarar cómo es que llegamos nosotras a esta conclusión"

Bayloupe se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su relato

"Víctor Simpasen, es el nombre de un santo ucraniano que trabajaba para una cábala mágica ilegal, cuya principal fuente de ingresos consiste en vender detalles y secretos de la magia y la ciencia a diversos compradores en el mundo, pero principalmente acerca de los defectos de cada lado, de forma que aviven cada vez más el odio y conflicto entre las facciones. Podrían considerarlo como una mezcla entre espías y ladrones, pues también secuestraban magos y robaban objetos mágicos"

"creo que entiendo entonces por qué son precisamente _ustedes_ las que decidieron intervenir aquí sin ayuda de la iglesia anglicana" dijo Índex asintiendo con la cabeza

"oigan, no leo mentes, ¿podrían decirme a que se refieren?" dijo Araragi tratando de captar información

"no voy a entrar en detalles, pero para ser precisos, el mes pasado nuestra cábala lidio con un objeto espiritual que dejaba en claro no solo la posibilidad, sino la existencia de dimensiones además de esta, la cual era una espada. Esta espada se rompió y perdió su poder mágico, pero una espada de menor poder pero igual origen también existe. A esta segunda espada se la fragmento para así tener múltiples armas, cada una de ellas con una vida útil lo suficientemente baja como para que no haya peligro en que alguien robe un pedazo usado y lo use después. Sin embargo, hace medio mes una guerra se desato en Rusia, y allí la espada fragmentada fue usada en exceso. Por si fuera poco, las circunstancias fueron demasiado convenientes, pues quien usaba dicho fragmento dejo una parte de su sangre y pedazos de la espada en el campo de batalla. Allí es donde el santo del que hablamos entra en acción, pues consideramos que robo los fragmentos y la sangre de la usuaria con tal de reactivarlos" Bayloupe dejo una pausa para que Araragi lo comprendiera, pero su respuesta la sorprendió

"no quiero ser desagradecido con tu explicación, pero no necesito saber de la historia de este mundo. Según puedo intuir, alguien aprendió a usar una espada especial para crear un pasaje entre dimensiones y de alguna manera hacer que Kamijou y yo cambiemos lugares. Y como broche final, como ustedes hicieron algo con la espada, son las más indicadas para lidiar con sus efectos"

"esa es una conclusión inteligente, pero equivocada. Veras, el fragmento del que hablo fue usado en una máquina de la ciencia, lo cual rompe varias reglas de un tratado que tenemos entre la ciencia y la magia, por lo que esperar a que una organización reconocida actúe seria esperar demasiado, además, no habían otras cábalas dispuestas a hacer este trabajo además de la nuestra y la de Luz del Color del amanecer, pero esta está trabajando fuera de Ciudad Academia. Y en cuanto a tu explicación sobre el intercambio, creo que deberías cambiar tu punto de vista un poco"

"¿eh?"

"no sé si te lo dijeron, pero Kamijou Touma posee una habilidad que permite negar habilidades. Esta habilidad se activa de modo inconsciente, por lo que incluso si no se lo dicen, el será inmune a cosas como un cambio de dimensiones"

"¿entonces cómo es que estoy en el lugar de Kamijou?" pregunto Araragi

Índex fue la que contesto

"no fueron sus mentes las que se movieron, sino las dimensiones en si"

"espera, no se mucho de la magia, ¿pero no es más difícil mover cosas más grandes que mover cosas pequeñas?

"ese es un error común. Primero que nada, cuando hablamos de dimensiones diferentes, cosas como el tamaño de los objetivos pasan a ser secundarios. Y segundo, cuando se hace magia, el tamaño puede compensarse con más sellos y círculos o runas y objetos mágicos, por lo que lo importante es la pureza y la seguridad de que el hechizo funcione. Para resumirlo de algún modo, Touma era imposible de mover sin importar lo que se hiciera, así que en su lugar se movió la dimensión, no solo está, sino también la tuya, y tu acabaste aquí"

"parece un poco exagerado hacer un cambio entre dimensiones como ese solo para una persona"

"Puede ser, pero Touma ha hecho cosas muy importantes. Puede que hayan empezado por el considerando que era la amenaza más importante, y no querían correr el riesgo que muchos otros magos tomaron al dejarlo avanzar mucho"

"Pero bueno" interrumpió Bayloupe "si Kamijou Touma y su Imagine breaker no están por aquí, eso significa que deberemos de solucionar esto a la antigua, derrotando a todos"

* * *

yyyy bueno, tal parece que la explicacion que Gaen dejo inconclusa el capitulo pasado acaba de rellenarse

por si no loo tuvieron en claro, imaginen dos novelas ligeras, una de monogatari y otra de TAMNI, las cuales tienen un papel con el nombre de los protagonistas. Ahora, sin tocar los papeles, cambien de lugar las novelas y les dara que el papel que dice Kamijou Touma esta bajo la novela de monogatari, y el nombre de Araragi Koyomi esta debajo de la novela de TAMNI

la explicacion de como es que Araragi no ha sido transportado, se vera la semana siguiente con el proximo capitulo

PD: ¿si Kanbaru no sabia nada, para que Hanekawa la envio con Kamijou? si tienen una teoria, pueden comentarla. Si ya llego el siguiente capitulo, solo lean el siguiente capitulo


	7. Capitulo 5

Bueno, me atrase un dia asi que lo siento, pero al menos no me atrase mas que eso

* * *

Una chica de aparentemente 17 o 18 años de edad caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca. Su aspecto era el de una típica estudiante de preparatoria responsable e inteligente, de cabello corto y andar tranquilo

Sin embargo estaba algo lejos de ser totalmente normal, pues aunque su mente le decía que debía hacer las cosas correctas y no causar problemas para ser normal, su dedicación estaba a un nivel totalmente diferente al normal. De hecho, incluso siendo fin de semana ella llevaba su uniforme escolar, y sus notas en la escuela eran las mejores del salón, incluso se la consideraba una leyenda en su escuela. Un prodigio entre prodigios. La presidente de las presidentes de escuela

Y ahora mismo caminaba a la biblioteca, sin apuro

Sin embargo, en realidad esperaba a alguien, alguien que apareció a solo dos cuadras de la biblioteca

Una mujer de más de 20 años, una apariencia de bailarina de hip-hop, y una mueca de seriedad en su rostro

Cualquiera que la conociera, sabría que esa cara seria era su modo enojado. Y si, tenía motivo para estarlo

"Hola, Gaen-san" dijo Hanekawa Tsubasa mirando a la mujer de frente

"supongo que sabes para que vine, así que solo te diré una cosa. Tienes demasiada fe en ese chico nuevo" dijo Gaen Izuko con una expresión aburrida

"….."

La razón por la que Gaen estaba molesta era claramente por haber sido utilizada de un modo descarado. Sin importar que le hubiera contado Kamijou a ella, Hanekawa no tenía pistas que decirle a Kanbaru antes de esta fuera a encontrarse con él. De hecho, desde que Oshino Meme se fue de la ciudad, Kaiki Deshuu fue echado de la ciudad, y Shinobu dormía, no habían muchos que pudieran ayudar a saber que había ocurrido

Por lo que Kanbaru no fue una mensajera, ni siquiera fue para servir como refuerzo. Fue algo así como una invocación

Hanekawa sabía que Gaen debía de tener alguna clase de vínculo con Kanbaru, y que si esta iba a algún sitio de dudosa seguridad, como por ejemplo a encontrarse con un desconocido, Gaen debería de aparecer. Y dada la personalidad de esta, seguro terminaría explicando la situación

Obviamente Gaen iba a encontrarse con Kamijou Touma y explicarle la situación, pero la intervención de Hanekawa hizo que se apurase. E incluso si Gaen lo sabía no podía solo abandonar a su sobrina

En pocas palabras, había sido empujada y forzada a no quejarse

Volviendo a la conversación verbal, Hanekawa había guardado silencio, pero comento

"Kamijou-kun tiene que volver a su hogar, Araragi-kun también. Sé que Araragi-kun volverá, pero si quiero que Kamijou-kun vuelva de donde vino debo hacer lo posible para ayudarlo"

"mira, no planeo dejar que Kamijou-chan se quede por mucho tiempo, resulta que es un problema para la fluidez de la energía natural de la zona, pero realmente me pregunto si Koyomin volverá realmente" dijo con un tono que trataba de infundir pánico y preocupación en Hanekawa

Sin embargo no funciono, pues esta solo dijo

"Araragi-kun sabe que si no regresa, Senjogahara-san se volverá loca, por lo que solo me preocupa el si volverá a tiempo para seguir con sus estudios" y para terminar, Hanekawa camino hacia la biblioteca y se dispuso a entrar, pero dijo un último comentario "por favor, ayuda a Kamijou Touma-kun a volver a su mundo"

Con el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, ambas chicas dejaron de poder verse. Gaen cerro los ojos y empezó a caminar en dirección al parque que había abandonado unos minutos atrás

Saco su teléfono del bolsillo y lo puso cerca de su oído, sin embargo no llamo a nadie, sino que la llamada llego unos segundos después, por lo que Gaen solo presiono la pantalla para contestar la llamada

Una voz jovial salió del aparato

"[Gaen-san, esto es divertido, un monstruo acaba de salir de la excentricidad que me pidió que vigilase, ¿debería darle caza?]"

"Episode-chan, se que dije que no te movieras de donde estés y reportases cada cambio pero también te permiti llevar algún libro o videojuego para que no te aburrieses. ¿Por qué te sentiste aburrido?" dijo Gaen en un tono que no sonaba como una pregunta, sino como una amenaza

"[lo siento, pero es que no estoy hecho para trabajos como este]" dijo Episode desde el otro lado de la línea

"no te equivocas en eso, pero que no estes hecho para trabajos como este no quiere decir que trabajos como este no estén hechos para ti. Sigue vigilando"

"[de acuerdo, pero, ¿Qué hacemos con la criatura que salió?]"

"tranquilo, seguramente se esta dirigiendo hacia el sur de tu posición"

"[¿eh? ¿Cómo es que…]"

"no lo olvides Episode-chan, no hay nada que no sepa"

"[no me refería a eso, quise decir, ¿Cómo es que hay algo allí que atraiga a una excentricidad mas que yo? Soy un medio vampiro, y a menos que la ex heart-under-blade haya recuperado algo mas de sus poderes yo debería ser la mayor prioridad en esta ciudad]"

"aaay Episode-chan, se que tienes preguntas, y que mi deber es dar respuestas, pero creeme, lo que esta en ese lugar no puede ser explicado con un solo punto de vista" dijo Gaen con un tono de burla suave antes de cortar la llamada

Desde hace unas horas que había mandado a Episode a vigilar a una excentricidad surgida hace relativamente poco, pero cuyas alteraciones son mas que evidentes. De hecho, ella se planteaba si esta excentricidad tenia algo que ver con el intercambio que había traído a Kamijou Touma al lugar de Araragi Koyomi

Una excentricidad anormal en todo el sentido de la palabra

Peligrosa como ninguna otra

Capaz de cumplir deseos efímeros

…

Y hablando de peligros, una cábala bastante heterogénea estaba revisando sus avances en lo que parecía una tarea bastante simple como lo era el convertir a una espada en una máquina, pero que al agregarle el factor de la magia, se convertía en una labor inimaginablemente complicada

Su motivación era obtener conocimientos mágicos de dimensiones distintas, ya sea para optimizar sus hechizos o para simple investigación. Sea cual sea el caso, el nuevo aparato mágico que crearon tenía un valor altísimo en la expectativa, y ahora que ha funcionado una vez, su valor es incalculable

Crear algo así requirió de muestras puras, conocimientos mágicos y científicos avanzados, magias especiales e incluso la ayuda de un santo para manejar el nivel de magia usado. Otra vez, fue una labor inimaginablemente complicada

Aun así, habían conseguido lograr dicha labor en un tiempo record. Eso era una prueba más que suficiente como para que cualquiera que sepa del tema trate a esa cábala como una con bastante potencial, totalmente confiable cuando tiene un objetivo claro, pero totalmente peligrosa si eres el blanco de su ataque

Eso fue precisamente Kamijou Touma, quien fue considerado como una amenaza obvia dado que aun sin tener relación directa con varios incidentes, él ha estado en ellos y los ha resuelto. O más bien frenado y deshecho

Detuvo la invasión a Ciudad Academia y la activación de la croce di Pietro

Detuvo a la flota del Adriático en Italia

Detuvo los sucesos en…

Detuvo los planes…

Detuvo…

Seguir la lista no tendría sentido, pues si incluyesen los eventos ocurridos en ciudad Academia la lista fácilmente duplicaría o triplicaría su extensión

Sumándole el riesgo de que alguna facción mágica usase el Imagine Breaker en contra del aparato que crearon, el sacar a Kamijou Touma del combate fue incluso más importante que sacar a algún otro mago o lo que sea

Ciertamente el Imagine Breaker anularía los efectos de la maquina si se usaba directamente en él, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si se usase en TODO excepto en el portador del Imagine Breaker? Pues lo que acaba de pasar

Usaron el artefacto para mover toda la dimensión actual y así sacar a Kamijou Touma de esta debido a que este no se movería con ellos

Si él estaba despierto, quizás alguno de sus movimientos rompiese el hechizo y anulase el efecto de movimiento dimensional, por lo que esperaron hasta que Ciudad academia quedase de noche y rezaron por que él no se levantase por alguna razón. Tuvieron suerte y su plan resulto

Sin embargo, el aparato requiere de un mantenimiento minucioso, principalmente para que no se salga de control. Debido a esto, no podrá funcionar por el resto del día

Más específicamente, el movimiento de dimensiones no podrá repetirse hasta las 2:00 am del día siguiente (hora de Japón)

Cualquier inconveniente en esto podría ser fatal para el futuro del aparato mágico en cuestión, lo que significa que…

"la seguridad ha aumentado enormemente" dijo Lessar que había despertado de su sueño forzado

"entonces tendremos que ir y darles inconvenientes, ¿verdad?" dijo Misaka quien había oído lo que las magas tenían que decir

"espera un momento" dijo Araragi Koyomi "si destruimos el aparato dimensional ¿cómo rayos regresare a mi mundo?"

"es cierto, no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder al Imagine Breaker como si nada" dijo Bayloupe secamente "pero no creo que sea buena idea tratar de utilizar ese artefacto nosotras, desde ya que Inglaterra no confía plenamente en nosotras, y obtener información sobre eso sería aún peor"

"entonces el plan sería algo así como llegar al lugar, tomar el control y enviar las dimensiones a cómo eran antes, de esa forma volveré a mi mundo y el tal Kamijou Touma regresara a este cuerpo" finalizo Araragi

"Si bien te falta delicadeza con las chicas, debo admitir que tienes cerebro" dijo Lessar aun a unos metros de Araragi

"no me subestimes. Puede que parezca normal, pero usualmente lidio con situaciones bastante complicadas"

"¿alguna de ellas involucra salvar al mundo de un religioso lunático?" infirió Lessar

"dije complicadas, no exageradas. Como sea, necesito saber cuándo y cómo iremos, porque creo que está claro que iré con ustedes"

"Araragi, yo también iré. Puede que no me vea fuerte, pero mis conocimientos sobre la magia son perfectos, si hay algo que se pueda hacer, estoy segura de que poder hacerlo" dijo Índex que solo se había limitado a escuchar

"igual yo. Si escuche bien, el aparato mágico tiene bases y fundamentos científicos. De ser así, yo podría fácilmente encargarme de usarlo para traer a ese idiota aquí de vuelta" dijo Misaka

A estas proposiciones, Araragi sonrió y acepto

Para hacerle frente a esto el necesitaria toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir

* * *

Bueno... otro capitulo se acaba y nos acercamos al final del fanfic

Realmente lo empece mas para imaginar que pasaria si Kamijou Touma fuera algo mas impulsivo en su trato con las chicas, y se me ocurrio que entonces seria similar a Araragi. Despues el resto del fanfic se fue armando solo, y mas alla de la historia y el contexto, las situaciones se basaron en "que haria Araragi en esta situacion" para los casos de Kamijou. Con Kamijou lo que fui haciendo es remarcar la ayuda de los demas, asi que su lado es un poco menos comedia y mas intriga

hasta el proximo capitulo


	8. Capitulo 6

No tengo mucho que decir, excepto "Disfruten el capitulo, ya nos acercamos al final" o algo asi

* * *

Araragi Koyomi y Kanbaru Suruga eran los únicos en el parque en ese momento

O al menos es lo que vería cualquiera, pues en realidad, aquel que debería ser Araragi Koyomi era realmente Kamijou Touma

Y no estaban realmente solos, pues algo se había acercado y entrado en su campo de visión

La gente normal podría no haberse dado cuenta de ello, pero para esos dos, fue lo primero de lo que se dieron cuenta

"Kanbaru…" dijo Kamijou volteándose

"si, ya me di cuenta" dijo Kanbaru cambiando su expresión alegre por una más seria

Ambos lo vieron, o más bien creyeron verlo

No se veía nada realmente, pero sabían que había algo. Algo irracional, dañino e incomprensible

Kamijou no lo sabía, pero eso, era una excentricidad autentica

"Mantente atrás Kanbaru, yo…" pero no termino la frase, pues Kanbaru se lanzó a atacar a esa excentricidad a puño limpio

Asesto un golpe en ella y a Kamijou le pareció ver a la criatura retroceder por el golpe. También le pareció verla levantar algo que podría ser un brazo o una pata delantera para golpear a Kanbaru, pero esta también debió haberlo visto, pues se agacho a tiempo para evadirlo

Sin embargo, la excentricidad giro en dirección al golpe que había dado, y aunque no podía verse claramente, la escena fue similar a como si hubiera dado una patada mientras giraba… o sea, Kanbaru recibió una patada directamente, y aunque tenía una buena complexión física, su cuerpo fue lanzado unos metros hacia el frente

"¡Kanbaru!" grito Kamijou a punto de ir a ayudarla

"¡No te acerques!" le grito en respuesta Kanbaru, levantándose pesadamente "por cómo se veía tu expresión, seguro que nunca te has topado con una excentricidad, de ser así, es mejor que te mantengas alejado"

"P-pero"

"¿Eres un humano normal, cierto? Si no eres Araragi-senpai, seguro no posees su habilidad de regeneración. De ser así, lo mejor es que no te pongas en riesgo" dijo poniéndose en guardia nuevamente

Kamijou se sintió acorralado, pero a la vez, se sintió algo estúpido

"¿No tengo regeneración? ¿Carezco de experiencia? ¿Qué rayos importa? No puedo simplemente quedarme atrás viendo como esa cosa, sea lo que sea, ¡ataca a una chica sin que yo pueda hacer nada al respecto!" grito Kamijou corriendo hacia el frente hacia esa excentricidad que desconocía

Pasó al lado de Kanbaru quien si le dijo algo no lo escucho, y se dirigió en dirección a la criatura. Esta a su vez, pareció encogerse, pero si pudiera verse con claridad, Kamijou diría que se puso en cuatro patas (en caso de que tenga cuatro) y empezó a ir hacia el

La fuerza de Kamijou quien apretaba su puño derecho con fuerza no era nada comparada a la fuerza que debía tener la excentricidad del tamaño de un oso que se dirigía a él con la misma velocidad, pero aun así Kamijou no dudo en lanzar su puño hacia el ser extraño

La conclusión, fue un sonido de cristales rompiéndose mientras la excentricidad se deshacía en el aire con el puño de Kamijou como inicio de esa destrucción

"Oshino-san dijo que algo en mi causaba una alteración en el equilibrio o algo así, pero con esto lo confirmo, el Imagine Breaker sigue funcionando en mi mano derecha"

"¡Kamijou-senpai! ¿Estás bien?" llamo Kanbaru acercándose a él. Aunque había sido golpeada por la excentricidad, no se la veía nada cansada o con alguna molestia

"si, eso creo" dijo Touma mirando su mano derecha

"Mi opinión sobre ti ha mejorado, ahora si quieres puedo dejar que toques mis pechos bajo la ropa"

"realmente no tienes remedio, ¿no? bueno, supongo que estas bien entonces"

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Fue sorprendente"

"pues, solo digamos que mi mano derecha puede negar cosas sobrenaturales, incluso podría negar un milagro si este entra en contacto con mi mano"

"increíble, eso explica como fuiste capaz de destruir a esa excentricidad tan fácilmente"

"bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué era eso y por qué vino aquí?"

"Si quieren puedo ser yo quien les explique eso" dijo una voz femenina en dirección a la entrada del parque

Cuando los dos voltearon a ver, vieron a Gaen Izuko acercándose a ellos. Cierto, ellos la conocían como Oshino Izuko

"tengo buenas noticias, onee-san acaba de conseguir más información acerca de tu problema, Kamijou-chan"

Con esto dicho, ella hizo un gesto de que la siguieran

Y mientras Kamijou Touma seguía a Izuko, Araragi Koyomi, un pervertido, seguía a un grupo de chicas

No lo malinterpreten. Aunque era un pervertido, no las seguía por motivos ocultos. Las seguía porque no conocía la ciudad, así que debía dejarles a ellas el camino a seguir

Luego de una explicación acerca de una cábala mágica extraña y un artefacto mágico que altera dimensiones, Araragi termino en una misión de invasión y control para así regresar a su mundo, acompañado de 4 magas, una monja y una chica de secundaria con poderes eléctricos

En el camino se toparon con unos cuantos personajes algo extraños que Araragi prefirió ignorar mientras pudiera. Vio a alguien muy parecida a Misaka pero con unas gafas de visión nocturna en la cabeza. En la plaza vio a un tipo albino vestido de blanco y con una cara de fastidio vigilando a unas niñas que jugaban por ahí. Vio a las niñas que jugaban por ahí, que eran una pequeña que parecía de 10 años muy similar a una versión primaria de Misaka, a una niña rubia con rasgos occidentales, y a una niña pálida de cabello blanco con una almohada con forma de insecto blanco. En su camino también vio a un grupo de 3 chicas sentadas en un banco mientras un chico rubio al lado de ellas cargaba unas bolsas de compras sin poderse sentar. Incluso noto la mirada celosa que parecía pedir auxilio que ese chico rubio le lanzaba, pero prefirió ignorarlo dado el asunto que ya tenía entre manos. Vio a otra chica sumamente similar a Misaka y también con unas gafas de visión nocturna. Vio a una tercera chica similar a Misaka, pero esta parecía algo mayor, y arrastraba del brazo a una chica de aproximadamente 12 años mientras esta se resistía sin éxito

En fin, llegando al aeropuerto, se detuvieron, y una de las chicas que se habían identificado como magas informo al resto que debía preparar un par de hechizos para pasar sin inconvenientes

"Si se trata de evadir la seguridad puedo interferir con las cámaras" dijo Misaka con orgullo

"bien, entonces bastara con un solo hechizo, es una suerte que esta vez no hayan inconvenientes"

Araragi no lo sabía, pero con inconvenientes se refería a la mano derecha del chico cuyo cuerpo poseía ahora mismo

Sin embargo Araragi no poseía el imagine Breaker, por lo que no hubieron dificultades y pudieron sortear la seguridad sin problemas gracias a la magia y poderes esper combinados

"disculpen, pero antes de seguir debo usar el baño" dijo Araragi a las chicas

"¿es en serio? ¿Vamos a una batalla y se te ocurre arruinar la atmosfera tensa con ese comentario idiota? Realmente eres sorprendente" dijo Lessar agitando su cola de dragón de un lado a otro

"Miren, por experiencia sé que ir al baño antes de un viaje largo es necesario a menos que quieras usar el baño del vehículo, así que si ustedes necesitan ir, mejor vayan ahora"

Con opiniones sinceras, el grupo se desarmo temporalmente, de las cuales tres de las 6 chicas fueron al baño

Araragi hizo lo que tenía que hacer, y empezó a lavarse las manos, cuando sintió un ligero escalofrió en su espalda

"Sabes, estoy al tanto de tu situación, pero realmente me pregunto sobre qué tan cierta es tu historia" dijo una voz seria a espaldas de Araragi

Sin voltearse miro hacia el frente. Más específicamente, al espejo que tenía enfrente, viendo que detrás suyo había un joven rubio con lentes oscuros

"Es cierto que no eres Kamiyan, pero _no hay prueba de que seas realmente quien dices ser_ , de hecho, no hay prueba de que hayas sido afectado por este problema, así que podrías ser alguien más" dijo el joven tratando de ser intimidante

Pero su experiencia en el amor también le dejo experiencia lidiando con la intimidación, así que Araragi respondió

"Tienes razón en que no tengo pruebas de ser quien digo ser, pero sabes, allá afuera hay un grupo que conoce bastante bien a este Kamijou Touma, y están dispuestas a confiar en mi palabra para volver a verlo, así que no puedo defraudarlas"

"Nyah, esas chicas realmente están esperanzadas, pero incluso si dices que no las defraudaras, no entiendo como esperas ganar sin saber del enemigo"

"también tienes razón en eso, pero por eso es que no estoy solo. No sé qué hay que hacer, pero ayudare en lo que pueda" dijo Araragi terminando de secar sus manos y a punto de irse

"bueno, no puedo detenerte, ni tengo pruebas de que estés mintiendo, pero Kamiyan no hubiera dejado que sus amigas se pusieran en peligro con el"

"eso no lo puedo negar, ¿pero sabes qué? No pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener un escuadrón de chicas de secundaria dispuestas a ayudarme"

Con eso dicho, Araragi Koyomi dejo el baño y fue a reunirse con su "escuadrón"


	9. Capitulo 7

Otro capitulo el cual puedo llamar el mas largo hasta el momento, otro capitulo que nos acerca al final de la historia, y como bono, vuelvo a actualizar un día sábado

Disfruten el capitulo, conseguí inspirarme y mejorar un poco mas la narrativa, o al menos así lo sentí yo cuando lo escribí

* * *

Kamijou Touma, quien debido a ciertas razones estaba en el cuerpo de Araragi Koyomi, pensó acerca de lo que Oshino Izuko le había dicho hace realmente poco

Ya había escuchado que estaba aquí debido a una superposición de dimensiones, pero no entendía el cómo es que eso era posible, y la explicación que le habían dado no ayudo mucho

"primero que nada, me gustaría enfocarme en lo que ya he dicho, así Suruga-chan podrá oír la explicación desde el principio" había dicho Oshino Izuko "la razón por la que Kamijou Touma-chan este aquí es debido a que hubo una superposición de dimensiones, pero déjenme darles una imagen mental. Imaginen que tienen una biblioteca con varios libros, porque no, novelas ligeras. Tenemos la novela ligera de este mundo al lado de la novela ligera de tu mundo, cada una con sus personajes y su historia separada de la otra. Sin embargo, digamos que debido a tu mano derecha tu nombre está en el estante, no en la novela, por lo que si la novela se mueve, tu seguirás quieto donde estas. Es una casualidad que nuestro mundo estuviera allí para recoger tu identidad, por lo que pudiste aparecer aquí"

"espera un momento, ¿Cómo sabes que las dimensiones se movieron? Si la metáfora que dijiste es cierta, entonces no deberías haber notado el movimiento"

"¿no te lo dije? No hay nada que no sepa. Además, creo que deberías preguntarme algo más, algo más importante que mis fuentes de información"

Kamijou había pensado un momento, pero Kanbaru Suruga decidió intervenir

"creo saber cuál es la pregunta, si esa es la razón de que Kamijou-senpai este aquí, ¿Por qué es que Araragi-senpai no está aquí?"

"muy bien Suruga-chan, eres bastante inteligente. Bueno, partiendo desde allí, lo primero que quiero explicar es que por aquí existe una excentricidad bastante complicada de lidiar. Consiste en algo sencillo, pero a la vez peligroso dada su sencillez. Verán, cuando alguien tiene un deseo, normalmente pensaría que se esforzara en ese deseo, ¿pero qué pasa con los deseos efímeros? Deseos que uno sabe que debería cumplir, pero que por su dificultad o su poca recompensa son pospuestos u olvidados, como tener ganas de comprar algo caro para la cena pero tener miedo de que después tenga que sobrevivir con cortezas de pan el resto de la semana"

Kamijou trago saliva, pues él conocía bastante bien esa sensación

"pues bien, la excentricidad de la que hablo es del tipo capaz de cumplir esa clase de deseos. Según me informan, Koyomin ha estado leyendo unas cuantas mangas de acción sobrenatural, por lo que seguro tuvo el deseo efímero de vivir una aventura en un mundo así. A decir verdad Kamijou Touma-kun, ¿podrías decir que vives una vida de escolares con superpoderes?"

"bueno, diría que sí, pero más que poderes sobrenaturales diría que son esper, creados por la ciencia"

"eso es más sobrenatural que cualquier cosa que puedas encontrar aquí" respondió Izuko sin vacilación "pero volviendo al tema, si tu cambiaste dimensiones por no moverte con ellas, Koyomin cambio dimensiones a propósito, y quizás la tuya era la más cercana"

"estas diciendo que como Araragi Koyomi quiso por un momento vivir una aventura así, esa criatura lo hizo moverse entre dimensiones? Es exagerado incluso para mi"

"Koyomin es bastante particular, su contacto con las excentricidades es bastante peculiar comparado a muchas otras personas, y por si fuera poco, él es en parte una excentricidad viviente. De hecho, Shinobu-chan vive en su sombra, aunque como era el deseo de Koyomin en lugar del deseo de ambos solo el sufrió el cambio"

"¿con Shinobu te refieres a la chica rubia que se metió en mi sombra verdad? A decir verdad, no la he visto desde que se metió allí por la mañana"

"ella es una vampira, así que no esperes que este despierta mientras sea de día. Aunque bueno, más que vampira, diría que es lo que quedo de una vampira"

"oh, de acuerdo" dijo Kamijou tratando de pensar en lo que había oído. Desde hace unos meses que reconocía la existencia de los vampiros, en parte gracias al raro poder de una compañera de clases, pero nunca había visto a uno, y no esperaba que esa niña fuera de esos. Aunque siendo francos, aun recordaba una conversación que involucro la posibilidad de mordidas

Como sea, siguieron con su conversación mientras caminaban siguiendo a Oshino Izuko. Y como todo camino tiene su final, llegaron finalmente al lugar en donde estaba la excentricidad que mencionaba esta última

El lugar parecían las ruinas quemadas de una edificación ancha

Kamijou no las conocía dado que había llegado a esta dimensión ese mismo día, pero Kanbaru trago saliva. El lugar le era familiar, a ella y a varias personas más, por lo que aunque había prestado atención a la descripción de la excentricidad, ver en donde se había formado confirmo sus temores

Esa edificación ahora irreconocible, había sido alguna vez la guarida de un exorcista bastante peculiar, pero gracias a eventos ocurridos una semana antes, el sitio estaba en su peor estado posible

Aun así, su relación con las excentricidades lo hacía un punto sumamente importante para el desarrollo de estas

"bueno, ya llegamos" dijo Izuko a 10 metros de lo que antes fueron las puertas del edificio

"eemh, ¿y dónde está la excentricidad?" pregunto Kamijou

"a tu izquierda, Kamijou Touma-kun"

Kamijou miro hacia su izquierda, y efectivamente, allí estaba la excentricidad. Pero el hecho de que no se haya fijado en ella no debería ser una excusa

Con más de diez, no, con más de 20 metros de altura, similar a un gran árbol pulsante, había algo allí

Era anormal que no lo hubiera visto mientras se acercaba al edificio. Era ilógico que algo tan grande estuviera allí y nadie se haya dado cuenta. Era una excentricidad en todo sentido

Pero si lo que Izuko había dicho en el camino era cierto, esto podía acabar fácilmente

"entonces, ¿debería tocar esto con mi mano derecha y nada más?"

"bueno, si tu mano es como dices que es, no habrán problemas y se solucionara así"

"entonces volveré a mi mundo si destruyo a esta excentricidad"

"no, lo que harás será romper lo que mantiene a Koyomin atado al otro mundo, por lo que apenas el resuelva el problema de las dimensiones tu propia identidad volverá a tu cuerpo en tu mundo, mientras que el podrá recuperar el suyo apenas tu dejes de ocuparlo"

"espera, ¿no sería entonces necesario que lo hagamos al mismo tiempo?"

"quédate tranquilo, el asunto con las dimensiones paralelas y los cambios de identidad es complicado, pero una ventaja es que están en un plano fuera del concepto de tiempo, por lo que cuando destruyas a esta excentricidad, volverás a tu mundo en el preciso instante en que el asunto se haya resuelto en tu mundo. Lo mismo va para Koyomin"

"espero que él pueda resolver el problema por su parte"

"no te preocupes, Kamijou-senpai" dijo Kanbaru rápidamente "Araragi-senpai es muy hábil en esta clase de cosas" dijo Kanbaru con ánimos

Kamijou miro a la excentricidad. Un toque de su mano derecha sería suficiente para terminar con el problema. Pocas veces la ha tenido tan fácil, y en muchas ocasiones había un combate final, pero quizás esa facilidad era provocada por tener un poder inexistente para esta dimensión. Quizás esta vez las cosas pudieran terminar sin que el acabase herido

"bueno, adiós a ambas" dijo Kamijou volteando a verlas, pues tras la destrucción de la excentricidad el cambio ocurriría, y volvería a su dimensión original

Con esa idea en mente, dio unos pasos al frente sin dudar en poner su mano derecha al frente, como si fuera a pasar tras una cortina. Oyó una voz detrás de él de la que no pudo entender que decía, por lo que volteo, pensando que quizás querían decirle algo más, o despedirse

En lugar de eso vio a Kanbaru mirando algo encima de Kamijou, con una expresión de miedo mientras Oshino Izuko la sujetaba para que no se acercara demasiado

Kamijou también sintió un escalofrió, y que todo se ponía más oscuro, como si algo grande estuviera acercándose a él desde arriba

Instintivamente puso su mano encima de él mientras se agachaba para darse más tiempo, por poco que fuera. Esa precaución fue útil, pues justo encima de su cabeza algo grande se rompió con un sonido de cristales quebrándose

Aunque había logrado romper algo, su mala postura, sumado a una gran masa de aire empujado hacia abajo a gran velocidad lo estamparon contra el suelo con fuerza. Abrió los ojos desde el suelo para ver algo así como un brazo saliendo de la excentricidad mientras se desintegraba hasta la base. Pero solo hasta allí

Otro brazo salió de la criatura, un brazo de 15 metros de largo, con el grosor de un automóvil, y cuyo extremo tenía una forma similar a la de una cuchara o raqueta. Ese brazo se acercó a Kamijou desde la izquierda dividiendo el aire que tenía enfrente a gran velocidad

Lo único que pudo hacer Kamijou fue levantarse y volver a protegerse con su mano derecha. El brazo volvió a ser destruido desde el extremo hasta la base, pero como antes, la corriente de viento lo golpeó brutalmente, mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros

No podía verlo, pero Kamijou sabía que otro brazo se había formado, sin embargo el golpe de viento lo había mareado y no podía levantarse, por lo que solo puso su puño derecho encima de él y apretó los dientes

Sin embargo el golpe no llego, pues Kanbaru se había librado de Izuko y había sujetado a Kamijou para sacarlo del camino antes de que el brazo completase su ataque. Sin embargo, el viento producido por el golpe al caer los golpeo como una explosión. Aun así, Kanbaru se las arregló para no perder el equilibrio, de hecho, hasta uso el impulso extra para alejarse más rápido

Dejando a un Kamijou Touma mareado en el suelo a cubierto hasta que se recupere, Kanbaru pregunto por su condición

"tranquila, estoy bien, solo dame un segundo para tomar aire" le había respondido Kamijou

"está bien, pero por si acaso, déjame revisarte para saber si tienes alguna contusión o herida"

"No es nada. Más importante, ¿Qué rayos es eso, no se suponía que solo debía tocar a la excentricidad?"

"así es, Kamijou Touma-kun, solo necesitas tocar a la excentricidad y esta desaparecerá" dijo una voz bastante calmada considerando la situación "lo siento Touma-kun, pero aunque no hay nada que no sepa, no siempre las cosas salen como quiero. Ahora mismo es un ejemplo, pues no esperaba que esta excentricidad que concede deseos, tuviera el deseo de defenderse"

"deseo de defenderse" repitió Kamijou mirando a su objetivo nuevamente. Él había pensado que las cosas iban a salir bien, que no habría batalla final, que no acabaría herido nuevamente. Viendo como la excentricidad reaccionaba destruyendo sus ilusiones, el solo pudo decir "que desgracia"

Y mientras Kamijou maldecía su suerte (cosa que hacía a diario de hecho) Araragi Koyomi y un grupo de magas, junto a una monja de blanco y una esper de nivel 5 repasaban su plan de acción

Habían tomado un vuelo desde Ciudad Academia, o al menos podría decirse que fue así, pues lo que hicieron fue escabullirse en el avión y prepararse para saltar en pleno vuelo antes de que este hiciera una escala en algún lado

Durante el viaje habían hecho planes y debatido las opciones

La base del enemigo era bastante similar a una instalación militar, con una vigilancia normal, para que cualquier turista o viajero que pasase cerca de allí fuera interceptado y echado de la zona

El establecimiento tenia dicha línea de vigilancia en un círculo con radio de 3 kilómetros, pero el establecimiento en si ocupaba un espacio de 400 metros cuadrados. La mayoría de las instalaciones debían de estar bajo tierra, y debía haber una multitud de objetos espirituales para evitar enviar señales sobre lo que pasa allí

Ese sitio era uno de varios refugios que la cábala magia que estaban por enfrentar tenia, y con esos datos en mente, decidieron bajar saltando y aterrizando a salvo con magia. Una vez en el suelo, debían llevar a cabo su plan, y lo habían debatido ya

Lessar había sugerido un ataque combinado

"creo que es la mejor opción, atacamos desde un punto, y con el apoyo de Index Librorum Prohibitorium podríamos derrotar al enemigo en un ataque sorpresa. Después, vamos por el aparato mágico y recuperamos a nuestro chico con pelo de erizo original"

Misaka Mikoto propuso infiltrarse

"¿Qué hacemos si atacamos o arruinamos el aparato mágico en el ataque? Creo que es mejor entras desapercibidos, de esa forma podríamos evitar batallas, y el ataque sorpresa podría ser más efectivo desde adentro. Además, si recuperamos al idiota, estoy seguro que nos ayudara contra los magos mejor que Araragi"

Index apoyo ambos planes de acción, pero no pudo proponer ninguno, así que se le pregunto a Araragi si él tenía algún plan… y si tenía uno

Luego de saltar, llegar al suelo y conseguir un transporte, estaban llegando a la base del enemigo

Araragi había dicho "el plan de Hachik- quiero decir Lessar serviría si fuéramos más fuertes. Ir a la base del enemigo solo con algunas armas y ganas de luchar seria casi un suicidio"

Por lo tanto, no estaban yendo a la carga contra el enemigo, sino que tomaron un vehículo normal y pusieron tantas magias de camuflaje y espejismos fue posible para ocultarse

Araragi había dicho también "infiltrarnos seria tomar una de las opciones que el enemigo considero, no creo que eligieran usar su máquina contra Kamijou Touma en lugar de contra algún otro enemigo sin estar preparados para cualquier clase de ataque, y eso incluye infiltrarse"

Debido a eso, aunque estaban ocultos, no parecía que estuviesen escondiendo su presencia, más bien, parecía que se preparaban para una batalla de frente

Igualmente Araragi había dicho "para realizar mi plan, debemos llegar dentro de la fortaleza del enemigo, en algún sitio donde todos puedan vernos, o que al menos el líder de los enemigos sea capaz de oírnos"

Con eso en mente, decidieron un curso de acción bastante sencillo pero irresponsable… chocar el vehículo directamente contra el portón del lugar para llamar la mayor cantidad de atención posible

Reduciendo el daño que el coche recibió, Araragi y las demás salieron del auto, solo para ser recibidas por un ataque de fuego mágico combinado con uno eléctrico

" (el fuego explotara solo)" dijo Index rápidamente, usando su intercepción mágica

Tras decir eso, el fuego mágico exploto sin causar daño alguno, mientras que el electro máster de nivel 5 hizo lo propio con la electricidad, lanzando su propia descarga y protegiendo a todos del daño

Por último, Araragi había dicho "el objetivo de mi plan, es hacer que se rindan"

"estamos hablando de una cábala mágica que robo artefactos espirituales del Reino Unido, no creo que vayan a renunciar porque se los pidas" le había dicho Bayloupe en respuesta

"eso es porque se tienen confianza, ¿pero qué pasaría si les dijeras que su plan fracaso, y que Kamijou Touma sigue en la misma dimensión? ¿Crees que estarían igual de confiados?..."

Por lo tanto, el plan era un engaño. Debían llegar hasta allí, y lograr que la mayor cantidad posible de personas pensaran que Araragi era Kamijou Touma. El cuerpo era el mismo que el del original. La actitud no era algo que compartieran Araragi y Kamijou, pero el enemigo tampoco la conocía. Pero lo que definiría todo, seria generar un fenómeno que solo Kamijou Touma pudiese obtener

Destrucción de la magia

Si destruían el primer ataque del enemigo de un modo que se asemeje al que el Imagine Breaker pudiera causar deberían poder confundirlos

Y tenían de su lado a Index, quien con su conocimiento de los grimorios originales podía interceptar magias rápidamente

Y como bono tenían a la railgun de Ciudad academia, quien podría interferir con las cámaras de seguridad de forma que el enemigo tuviera que confiar en lo que veían

Y lo que vieron fue a un chico de preparatoria quien tenía levantado su mano derecha en el centro de donde las magias habían explotado

"hola, supongo que no necesito presentarme, dado que ya han investigado sobre mí. Simplemente me gustaría pedirles que se rindan" dijo Araragi manteniendo la calma. No era bueno actuando, pero no necesitaba actuar, solo no decir nada incorrecto o que provocase pánico, pues un enemigo en pánico podía ser hasta más peligroso que un enemigo tranquilo "Index está aquí conmigo, por lo que ella memorizara el rostro de cualquiera que trate de atacar. Sin embargo, no somos un grupo oficial, por lo que no estamos obligados a detenerlos. Aun así, insisto en que nos dejen deshacernos del aparato espiritual que tienen, de no hacerlo, tarde o temprano alguien más vendrá y no tendrá la amabilidad de pedir su rendición"

Tras ese discurso hubo silencio

Podían oírse algunos murmullos y pasos rápidos, pero nada que pareciese amenazante

Como esperaban, los magos estaban saliendo del lugar con diferentes medios. Algunos usaban transporte convencional, otros usaban artefactos voladores mágicos, y unos pocos simplemente camuflaban su presencia mientras se iban a pie. Aunque no podían ver a todos saliendo, Index podía sentir la proximidad de las magias y noto que se alejaban

"los magos se están alejando" dijo Index con una cara de asombro

"i-increíble" dijo Misaka tratando de digerir lo que acababa de pasar

"…" Lessar se mantuvo en silencio. Como maga de una cábala, ella no buscaría problemas si no era por un beneficio, pero debido a eso es que entendía lo difícil que era el resolver problemas relacionados a otras cábalas mágicas sin usar la violencia. Y sin embargo Araragi lo había logrado "(esa inteligencia, sería muy útil para el Reino Unido, pero no puedo obligarlo a quedarse. Además, Kamijou Touma es necesario)" pensó en silencio

El plan había resultado un éxito, y no fue necesario pelear

O al menos eso es lo que esperaban

Una figura enfrente de ellos impacto a Araragi directo en el abdomen

Había 7 ojos mirando. Había una monja capaz de percibir magia. Había un electro máster capaz de identificar si alguien sostenía algún arma metálica. Y el propio Araragi tenía buenos reflejos

Pero aun así recibió un golpe directo, y su cuerpo fue enviado a volar unos cuantos metros hasta salir por el agujero que el vehículo había creado al chocar

La explicación para que un golpe tan simple ocurriera es sencilla. El golpe fue hecho por uno de los menos de 20 santos en el mundo

Y el no se había marchado

* * *

Empieza la batalla por el regreso en ambos mundos, y la resolucion de todo sera en breve

Sientanse libres de comentar acerca de la serie, que los ultimos comentarios que recibi tenian que ver con la responsabilidad de actualizar contra ver el partido... hace tres semanas mas o menos

Hasta la semana que viene


	10. Capitulo 8

Perdón la tardanza, pero las vacaciones fueron primero, incluso cuando de hecho lo pase como un fin de semana normal

Volviendo al fanfic, espero disfruten el capitulo, practicamente estamos a nada del final

* * *

La razón por la cual la identidad de Araragi Koyomi no estaba en su mundo era causada por la influencia de una excentricidad, y la razón por la cual Kamijou Touma no estaba en su respectivo mundo fue un movimiento de dimensiones que no lo afecto a él

Sin saberlo, ambos luchaban para destruir la causa del otro. Y casi del mismo modo, inconscientemente usaban su propio talento para hacerle frente a las situaciones

Kamijou Touma iba a destruir la excentricidad, y Araragi Koyomi iba a convencer al enemigo de rendirse…

Pero no ocurrió así

Ahora mismo, Kamijou Touma corría por su vida, tratando de defenderse de múltiples ataques efectuados por una excentricidad enorme

"(solo tengo que acercarme)" pensaba Kamijou tratando de buscar algún punto ciego con el que acercarse

Y es que aunque un toque bastaría para deshacer a esa enorme excentricidad, esta no iba a dejar que se acercase

Tratar de cubrirse con alguna muralla sería inútil, pues la fuerza de esos "brazos" no era ni medio normal. Y avanzar directamente bloqueando los ataques no iba a ser viable si esos "brazos" convertían el aire en un martillo gigante con cada golpe

De hecho, su muñeca derecha aun le molestaba por los impactos que recibió

Sin embargo no era momento de quejarse, y menos cuando otro "brazo" (si a eso se le podía llamar brazo) se dirigía a él a gran velocidad

El cuerpo de Araragi Koyomi, que por el momento contenía a Kamijou salió volando por el impacto, no debido al golpe en sí, sino por el viento que traía ese golpe consigo

Por otro lado, Kanbaru se mantenía a una distancia prudente, dispuesta a ayudar si encontraba el modo, pero sin querer obstaculizar a Kamijou y sus intentos de acercarse

Viendo la clase de batalla en la que estaba, Kamijou recordó su enfrentamiento con Accelerator. Su mano derecha funcionaria, y a la vez lo protegería de los ataques, pero no podría ganar si era derrotado antes de acercarse lo suficiente, y seria derrotado apenas fuese incapaz de interceptar un ataque con su mano derecha

Por eso, su rostro reflejo desesperación cuando vio que la excentricidad generaba dos brazos al mismo tiempo

"(maldición, no puedo negar ambas a la vez, y son demasiado grandes como para tratar de redirigirlas)" pensó mientras ambos brazos se movían de formas diferentes pero dispuestas a aplastarlo entre ambas palmas

"¡Kamijou-senpai!" grito Kanbaru acercándose desde atrás, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y llevándolo a gran velocidad para alejarse de los golpes

Si bien lograron alejarse a tiempo, la onda de choque de ambas palmas fue demasiado, y esta vez Kanbaru termino soltando a Kamijou, para luego rodar ambos por el suelo y acabar lejos de la excentricidad… otra vez

"rayos, esto no sirve. Necesito acercarme y golpearlo una sola vez pero parece que hasta se hace más fuerte"

"de acuerdo" dijo Kanbaru, pero antes de seguir hablando, bajo la mirada con resignación. Viendo esto Kamijou le pregunto

"¿Qué pasa Kanbaru?"

"nada, solo me lamentaba de no ser más fuerte. Si fuera más fuerte, podría simplemente lanzarte hacia el centro como si fueras un dardo"

"no deberías lamentarte por eso, a decir verdad, eres bastante fuerte ahora mismo, pudiste sujetarme para salvarme más de una vez"

"gracias, pero eso no resuelve nuestro problema" dijo Kanbaru con una sonrisa que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar con la clase de situación en la que estaban

La excentricidad preparaba otros brazos, otros dos brazos. Y eran más largos que antes, por lo que estar a veinte metros de la base no iba a salvarlos de un golpe directo. Ambos brazos se alzaron al aire, y se prepararon para dar un potente golpe al suelo

El terreno delante de Kamijou y Kanbaru exploto con un solo golpe

Pero no había sido causado por los brazos, los cuales fueron cortados desde el medio

Cuando el polvo delante de ambos se redujo un poco, tanto Kamijou como Kanbaru pudieron observar una viga de metal

No, no era una viga. Era una cruz. Una cruz plateada, de 5 metros de largo, y lo suficientemente maciza como para que decir que pesa unas cuantas toneladas no pareciera una exageración

"Esto es hilarante" dijo una voz proveniente de la cruz. O más bien, una voz que venía desde esa dirección. Al instante, una figura esbelta y de cabello rubio se materializo en el aire. Y como si su forma física no tuviese nada que ver con su fuerza, tomo un extremo de la cruz y la balanceo tan fácilmente como si fuera una lanza de un par de kilogramos

Esa misma voz dijo

"permítanme unirme a la diversión" dijo Episode con una sonrisa burlona

Y si hablamos de físicos con más fuerza de la que se muestra, hay uno particularmente relevante en un lugar algo más alejado. Más específicamente, en la base de una cábala mágica

Cabello rubio y muy corto. Un físico para nada impresionante, sin músculos marcados a menos que los contraiga en medio de un ejercicio. Una mirada fastidiada, como la de alguien a quien despertaron una hora más temprano de lo acostumbrado

Y aun así, había enviado a volar al cuerpo de Kamijou Touma con un golpe… a velocidad supersónica

Antes de que el resto del equipo pudiera reaccionar el hombre giro y dio una poderosa patada hacia la monja vestida de blanco, enviándola a volar al igual que como hizo con el chico al que golpeo

"tú, ¡MALDITO!" grito Misaka haciendo volar chispas de su cabello mientras cargaba un poderoso ataque eléctrico

Sin embargo, el ataque con un voltaje cercano al billón fue evadido con facilidad por parte del hombre. Este se acercó a gran velocidad preparando un golpe directo

Misaka uso el magnetismo para mover su propio cuerpo hacia un lado, precaución útil, pues el golpe tenia fuerza suficiente como para dejarla fuera de combate

Antes de que pudiera preparar un segundo golpe, una roca lo golpeo desde un costado. La roca fue lanzada gracias a un aparato en forma de guante que tenía la maga de cabello largo y negro llamada Lessar

"Victor Simpasen" Lessar dijo el nombre del santo del que había advertido unas horas atrás "¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? Tenías la opción de rendirte pacíficamente pero decidiste atacar por tu cuenta"

"¿realmente te sorprendí? Kamijou Touma es una persona bastante problemática, y si bien decidimos usar el aparato con él, no es como si no pudiéramos usar algún otro medio en caso de que falle" dijo tranquilamente, como si el golpe de la piedra de más de 40 kilogramos no fuera la gran cosa "puede ser que el aparato no funcionase con el pero, realmente subestimamos al imagine Breaker, por lo que el hecho de que no haya funcionado con el no vuelve al aparato inútil contra otros"

"no te dejaremos usar esa máquina nuevamente" dijo Misaka con un tono agresivo

"saben, de entre los menos de 20 santos en el mundo, yo soy de los más débiles. Pero seré franco, el estar entre los santos ya me califica como uno de los magos más poderosos. Y el saber que soy de los más débiles solo hizo que mejorara mis habilidades mágicas, en especial las de intercepción y ataque, por lo que aunque sean un ejército no tengo muchas cosas de las que preocuparme. Y ustedes son nada más que unas niñas jugando al agente secreto si creen que pueden venir aquí y ganar tan fácilmente"

Las chicas apretaron los dientes mientras analizaban la situación. El ataque eléctrico de Misaka fue evadido fácilmente aunque fue hecho a quemarropa, y con la velocidad de reacción del enemigo, cualquier ataque de Lessar o sus amigas más fuertes que el lanzar una piedra sería muy evidente como para dar en el blanco a tiempo

Su oponente tenía razón, el ser un santo no te hacia todopoderoso, pero si te ponía en un nivel muy difícil de alcanzar. El número de magos o en definitiva, de personas capaces de enfrentar a un santo con posibilidades de ganar era tan reducido como el número de santos existentes, y no había garantías de que hubiera alguno allí

O al menos eso pensaban, pues de los escombros una figura se acercó a gran velocidad, realizando un golpe directo hacia el santo

Este lo evadió sin problemas apenas lo vio, pero su expresión estaba lejos de estar calmada

Frente a él, estaba el chico que había mandado a volar al principio. El chico que se suponía que era un estudiante de preparatoria que además de su mano derecha era totalmente normal. El chico que tras el golpe inicial debería estar en el suelo, inconsciente o vomitando sangre

Y sin embargo estaba allí mismo, atacando a una velocidad imposible con medios humanamente físicos, y sin heridas o marcas del golpe

Y es que aunque la suya era una cábala mágica importante y poderosa, no estaban enterados de que en el cuerpo de Kamijou Touma estaba la identidad de Araragi Koyomi, un semi vampiro con fuerza y velocidad superiores, sumado a una capacidad regenerativa aun mayor

"Lo siento Simpasen-san, pero si quieres vencerme tendrás que golpear más duro"

Y hablando de golpes duros, el sonido de algo cayendo resonó en toda el área de la escuela

O más bien ruinas de la escuela

Y ese algo, fue uno de los "brazos" que salieron de una excentricidad contra la que un medio vampiro estaba combatiendo

Episode lanzaba su cruz de plata como si fuera una pelota, se evaporaba y aparecía al lado de la cruz para así volverla a lanzar. Esa cruz estaba hecha para exterminar con los vampiros eficientemente, pero incluso si no se era un vampiro, era una cruz de varios metros y un peso descomunal, el daño que podría causarle a un objeto al ser lanzada era también descomunal, por lo que el arrojarla contra la base de los brazos era suficiente para cortar estos como si se usara una espada gigante

Sin embargo no lo hacía sin pensar, pues lo había comentado con Kamijou y Kanbaru, quienes estaban esperando la oportunidad adecuada

Una vez que la excentricidad considerase a Episode como una amenaza mayor, centraría sus brazos en él, por lo que Kamijou tendría una oportunidad de acercarse y terminar con la excentricidad golpeándola con su puño derecho

No paso más de un par de minutos hasta que salieron otros dos "brazos" en dirección a Episode, por lo que Kamijou considero que era el momento adecuado

Salió de su escondite y fue hacia la excentricidad, a paso cuidadoso pero firme

Se acercó hasta los diez metros de la base antes de sentir el peligro

Sin que se diera cuenta, un tercer brazo había salido de la excentricidad, pero este no bajo para atacarlo de un golpe como la vez anterior. Este brazo bajo hacia él y estiro los dedos, bloqueando el avance de Kamijou, y rodeándolo

Cada uno de esos dedos se ensancho y separo de la mano, creando criaturas similares a la que los había atacado en el parque, pero en menor tamaño. Sin embargo, eran cinco y rodeaban a Kamijou, por lo que si atacaban a la vez, él no podría defenderse a tiempo contra todos

Y como temía, todos atacaron a la vez

El circulo que formaban se redujo en radio junto con el avance de las criaturas, mientras Kamijou buscaba alguna salida o punto ciego que aprovechar

"que inútil" dijo una voz que Kamijou apenas recordó que había oído ese día

Lo siguiente que supo, fue un brillo dorado que lo hizo cerrar los ojos por un momento. Al abrirlos de vuelta, vio a una pequeña silueta de cabello dorado, con una espada de dos metros en una de sus manos, la cual sostenía como si no pasase nada. Las criaturas estaban en el suelo, algunas aun retorciéndose como si hubieran sido golpeadas. De pronto, volvió a hablar

"me sorprende que aun teniendo un poder tan grande no hayas resuelto esto, realmente eres un inútil. Pero bueno, supongo que no estás acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas"

"S-Shinobu?"

"ve" dijo Shinobu apoyando la espada en su hombro mientras le daba la espalda a la excentricidad. Casi parecía que estaba apuntándole con la punta de la espada como si quisiera señalar a donde Kamijou debía ir

Y si, con las criaturas salidas de la excentricidad fuera, el sitio estaba libre de peligro. Quedarse esperando solo haría que otro brazo crezca de la excentricidad y lo ataque, por lo que se apresuró en acercarse más

Esta vez no cometió el error de esperar nada

Kamijou impacto su puño derecho directamente en la base de esa excentricidad que media más de 20 metros de altura

Mientras tanto, otro puño impactaba en algo

Más específicamente, el puño de uno de los menos de 20 santos en el mundo golpeaba a Araragi Koyomi directamente en el abdomen, alejándolo unos cuantos metros, pero este se repone rápidamente y bloquea el siguiente golpe

"no se quién eres, pero eres bueno" dijo Victor Simpasen sin bajar la guardia

"lo mismo digo, me sorprende que en este mundo también hayan personas con tanto poder" dijo Araragi

El combate se había vuelto un uno contra uno. Las chicas que aún seguían conscientes se habían marchado para encargarse del aparato mágico junto con los magos que pudieran estar todavía allí. Por lo tanto, Araragi debía retener a ese santo que hasta ahora no había recibido golpes

Él no era un experto en peleas, y lo más cercano a un entrenamiento que tuvo jamás fue leer una manga de acción en las vacaciones de primavera, pero su instinto hizo el resto. Tomo el brazo del santo y sujetándolo trato de dar una patada, pero esta golpeo el aire, pues el santo se agacho rápidamente. Desde el suelo, su brazo sujetado golpeo el suelo, alterando la postura de Araragi y haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, momento que Victor aprovecho para patear su cuerpo

"(rayos, si hubiera sabido que necesitaría pelear hubiera dejado que Shinobu tomase más de mi sangre, así que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por el momento. Pero, ¿Qué pasa con este tipo? El único golpe que recibió hasta ahora fue que le lanzasen una piedra del suelo y ni eso le afecto mucho, ¿acaso es alguna clase de truco?)" Pensó Araragi tratando de analizar a su oponente

Un santo. Uno de los menos de 20 en el mundo. Capaces de luchar con habilidades por mucho superiores a las humanas

Y si lo que había dicho era cierto, su falta de poder físico lo había compensado con habilidad mágica, cosa que Araragi no conocía en lo más mínimo

Pero a diferencia de los exorcistas y excentricidades contra los que él había luchado antes, este santo podía "leerse". Cierto es que su velocidad era enorme, pero fijándose, era posible encontrar un patrón entre los golpes que daba, los movimientos que hacía y las veces que esquivaba los golpes

Araragi llego a una conclusión, y cuando logro separarse un par de metros del santo, pateo algo del polvo que había a sus pies, haciendo que el santo cerrase los ojos por un instante. Araragi uso ese instante para dar un golpe simple pero efectivo hacia el rostro del santo, y para variar, esta vez dio en el blanco

Retrocediendo un paso antes de abrir los ojos, Victor emitió una queja antes de ver a Araragi con furia

"¿Te diste cuenta?"

"no sé cómo lo haces, pero puedes evadir cualquier ataque que veas, por eso el ataque de la chica eléctrica no te dio, pero esa piedra si te golpeo. _No viste la piedra,_ así como no pudiste ver mi ataque debido al polvo"

"nada mal, pero ese truco no funcionara dos veces" dijo Victor disponiéndose a atacar nuevamente

Araragi se disponía a defenderse y tratar de contraatacar, al menos para darle más tiempo a las magas que habían entrado, cuando oyó un sonido extraño, más bien una mezcla entre un zumbido y un coro

Al girar la cabeza, vio a la monja con su traje blanco intacto con las manos juntas, haciendo lo que parecía un cantico casi inaudible

"¿la librería mágica?" dijo el santo antes de cargar contra ella. Pero fue golpeado por la espalda por Araragi, quien corrió hacia el apenas se dio vuelta

Levantándose miro a Araragi y vio su puño volando hacia su rostro. El puño dio de lleno en su cara y lo hizo retroceder aún más

La razón por la cual ataco a Kamijou Touma al principio fue para deshacerse del centro del equipo, y si continuo su ataque con Índex fue para evitar que esta decodificara su magia y la interrumpiese, pero habían dos cosas que no sabía. La primera era que Kamijou Touma había sido reemplazado, y la segunda era que Índex había conseguido otro habito mágico de alto nivel, por lo que ella no iba a ser vencida solo por un golpe por fuerte que este sea

Ahora mismo, Victor Simpasen, uno de los menos de 20 santos en el mundo, había perdido su magia de evasión, por lo que Araragi vio una nueva esperanza de ganar

Y mientras tanto, el grupo de magas y esper que se habían adentrado a la base del enemigo había llegado hasta el aparato mágico que movilizaba dimensiones

En cuanto a cómo utilizarla, Lessar se llevó a uno de los magos que habían vencido antes a solas y un par de minutos después volvió con una sonrisa satisfecha, más una explicación bastante clara de cómo funciona la máquina. Los detalles del interrogatorio los dejo a su imaginación

Las chicas activaron el aparato mágico, invirtieron el efecto que se había realizado antes para volver las dimensiones a la normalidad, y activaron la maquina

Dado que ellas eran parte de la dimensión en la que estaban, ni siquiera sintieron como estas se movían

* * *

Y bueno, no me queda mucho que pueda decir

En este capitulo puse mas accion que en toda la serie hasta ahora, pero creo que no podia ponerlo antes pues estaria mal utilizado

Sin la excentricidad, y con las dimensiones de vuelta la historia de intercambios se termino, pero como aun faltan explicar cosas y mostrar algunas reacciones, el siguiente capitulo sera mas un epilogo que un capitulo final

Hasta la proxima semana


	11. Epilogo

Aqui les dejo el capitulo final de la historia, practicamente un epilogo de esta

* * *

Durante la noche, las dimensiones se movieron en el universo de To Aru. Otra noche, un personaje fue expulsado de su dimensión en el universo de Monogatari

Dos noches que no tienen nada que ver entre sí, y que podrían estar separadas por años. Pero el tiempo no fue problema cuando se trata de dimensiones

Kamijou Touma tomo el lugar de Araragi Koyomi al no poder seguir en su propia dimensión en movimiento, y Araragi Koyomi tomo el lugar de Kamijou Touma al ser la dimensión más cercana luego de ser expulsado de la suya

Muchas cosas pasaron estando en el mundo de otro, pero fueron ayudados lo suficiente, y el cambio se revirtió

Araragi Koyomi había lidiado una batalla violenta contra un santo. Previamente se lo había privado de su hechizo de evasión gracias a la ayuda de Índex, pero aun así superaba a Araragi en fuerza, velocidad y resistencia

Por lo tanto, la batalla no fue batalla. Fue resistencia nada más

Y es que la capacidad de regeneración y recuperación de Araragi eran enormes, y Víctor no podía derrotar a Araragi debido a esto, por lo que este solo tenía que seguir luchando y aguantando hasta debilitarlo lo suficiente

Lo último que supo de él, fue que maldijo e hizo algunos preparativos para algo. Después, algo así como oscuridad para luego terminar en un sitio que él conocía bastante bien

La entrada de la escuela abandonada. O más bien, la entrada de las ruinas quemadas de la escuela abandonada

Vio su mano derecha en forma de un puño cerrado que parecía haber golpeado algo enfrente de él pero no había nada allí. El sitio parecía haber sufrido alguna clase de batalla, pues había algunas marcas de destrucción en el suelo

Una voz femenina joven hablo con un acento antiguo desde atrás de el

"¿ya has regresado amo?"

Araragi miro detrás suyo y vio a Shinobu, la pequeña Loli vampiro que desde hacía unos meses que vivía en su sombra y se alimentaba de él. Al instante asumió que el sitio en donde estaba fue el sitio donde las cosas se resolvieron, lo cual le permitió volver a su mundo

Por un momento se preguntó cómo estarían Misaka y las demás, pero considero que si las chicas consiguieron su cometido, el tal Kamijou Touma volvería a su mundo y sabría cómo resolver la situación. Alguien con amigos como ellas no podía ser menos

"si, por lo que veo, han resuelto todo de este lado"

"¿de este lado? Supongo que realmente acabaste en otra tierra. Del mismo modo alguien más había aparecido de este lado"

"¿por casualidad ese alguien era Kamijou Touma?"

Shinobu miro a Araragi con una cara de sorpresa, pero respondió

"sabes que no soy buena recordando nombres, pero el de ese humano era algo interesante"

"lo sé, cambiando las escrituras pero siguiendo la pronunciación, se puede leer "aquel que purifica a dios y exorciza al demonio", me hubiera gustado conocerlo"

"si es que interactuaste con las personas de la otra tierra deberías al menos hacerte una idea de cómo era. Después de todo, dicen que conociendo a los amigos se puede conocer a una persona"

Araragi pensó por un momento y recordó a las chicas que había conocido allí

No solo a las chicas con las que libro la batalla, sino también a las personas que parecían conocerlo, como el monje pelirrojo o el chico rubio con gafas de sol, por lo que a Araragi, Kamijou le pareció alguien con bastantes amigos. Entre ellos, amigas de secundaria

"(Kamijou Touma, realmente tienes suerte)"

"vaya, pero si no es Araragi-kun el que está allí" dijo una voz despreocupada, pero que provocaba bastantes emociones en Araragi

"S-Senjogahara? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Hanekawa-san me dijo que no fuiste a su sesión de estudio, así que decidí venir a buscarte por una explicación" dijo Senjogahara tranquilamente. Aun con ese tono tranquilo, Araragi podía sentir su cabello erizándose un poco

"bueno, como ves, tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes, y… ya se, Shinobu, dile que es lo que..." trato de decir Araragi antes de darse cuenta de que la pequeña vampira había saltado en su sombra otra vez "eemh, ¿esa de ahí no es Kanbaru?" dijo tratando de cambiar de tema, pero a Senjogahara no le importó y se acercó aún más a el

Sujeto su cabeza hasta tener sus ojos a unos centímetros de los suyos

"tres. No, son seis"

"eemh, Gahara-san? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"el número de chicas con las que interactuaste este día"

"(¿se referirá a Índex, la chica eléctrica y las cuatro magas?)" Pensó Araragi "bueno, puedo explicarlo"

"también hablaste con tres hombres"

"(¿¡Styl, el santo y el tipo con gafas!? ¿Qué tan hábil se ha vuelto en esto?)"

"Araragi-senpai, aunque apoyo la idea de que estés con chicos, espero que no le estés siendo infiel a Senjogahara-senpai" dijo Kanbaru sin leer la situación

"no, juro que nunca haría algo como eso. Mi corazón le pertenece a Senjogahara y solo a ella"

"entonces no tendrás problemas en jurar que no hiciste nada indebido con ninguna chica mientras no te veíamos, ¿verdad?" pregunto Senjogahara

Recordando la confusión que tuvo cuando pensó que Lessar era Hachikuji, Araragi rezo porque se lo tragara la tierra

Mientras tanto, y caminando por las calles, habia una mujer joven hablando con su subordinado, un medio vampiro que cargaba una cruz de como 5 metros y algunas toneladas de peso

"Tal parece que Koyomin ha regresado con nosotros" dijo Gaen Izuko

"¿estas segura de que debimos dejar al otro chico irse? Esa mano derecha nos hubiera podido servir, y con mi habilidad hubiera podido quitarsela sin problemas" dijo Episode

"Episode-kun, puede que no lo hayas notado, pero quitarle su mano derecha hubiera sido lo peor que hubieras podido hacer. No estoy segura de que es lo que hay debajo de ese poder de negación, pero si se que es mas de lo que este mundo podria aguantar" dijo Gaen seriamente "(Kamijou Touma, "aquel que purifica a dios y exorciza al demonio"... quien hubiera dicho que si tienes ese poder contigo)"

Tras ese pensamiento, Gaen no dijo una sola palabra hasta que abandono la ciudad

En otro lugar, o más bien, en otro universo, un santo herido preparaba un ataque mágico

Físicamente superaba a su oponente, pero sin importar cuantos golpes le diese, este seguía recuperándose y atacando, por lo que en pocos minutos acabo perdiendo las fuerzas, cosa que le dio oportunidad a su oponente

Si bien el no entendía como es que podía ser superado o que era su enemigo, si sabía algo. Él no era Kamijou Touma, por lo que no poseía al Imagine Breaker

Por eso preparaba un ataque mágico. Uno bastante destructivo para ser claros. Uno que una vez golpease, provocase daños constantemente, anulando así su regeneración

Una vez tuvo los preparativos, lo lanzo hacia el chico con peinado puntiagudo contra el que estaba luchando

En ese momento, _Kamijou Touma_ levanto su mano derecha, y _negó_ la magia lanzada sin retroceder

"realmente, volví" dijo Kamijou lentamente mientras miraba a su alrededor

Había algunos escombros en el suelo, Índex estaba a un lado, y había alguien enfrente de él probablemente un enemigo dado que le había lanzado una magia de dudosa naturaleza, pero que parecía dañina

Víctor mostro una cara de asombro, pero en seguida apretó los dientes y se dispuso a atacar de vuelta

Excepto porque una ráfaga eléctrica de alto poder lo impacto desde atrás, dejándolo finalmente inconsciente

El rayo provino de Misaka, quien estaba saliendo de la base de la cábala mágica junto con las magas de Nueva Luz

"ya nos encargamos de la máquina, ¿funciono?" dijo Misaka mirando a Kamijou

"¿maquina? ¿Qué se supone que paso aquí?"

"¡funciono, Touma regreso!" dijo Índex quien había visto como el negaba la magia del enemigo mientras corría a darle un abrazo a Kamijou

Este la recibió sin ningún problema o miedo

En el momento en que el la toco, o más precisamente a su nuevo habito, este se rasgó en muchas zonas, prácticamente como si explotase. Debajo, había un conjunto de ropa interior simple, pero aun así reveladora

Kamijou había perdido sus recuerdos, y desde que conoció a Índex en el hospital que no pasaba nada cuando la tocaba a ella o a su ropa. Y dado el intercambio, no sabía que le habían traído otro hábito mágico

Índex por su parte, tenía memoria perfecta, pero la alegría debió de haber nublado su juicio

En cuanto a Misaka, Lessar y las demás, todas vieron lo mismo; a Kamijou desvistiendo a una chica que solo iba a abrazarlo

Los ataques de mordidas, relámpagos, y amenazas sobre trabajar para Inglaterra le llovieron al pobre Kamijou, quien apenas si pudo sobrevivir usando su mano derecha y habilidades físicas

Por dentro, se preguntaba si Araragi habría vuelto sano y salvo a su hogar, pero debido a su situación, prefirió preguntarles a las chicas acerca de él una vez que ponga su vida a salvo

Y casi al otro lado del mundo, un mago pelirrojo bastante alto para su edad hablaba con la arzobispo. O mas bien le exigia explicaciones

"¿confiaste en una cábala mágica en lugar de a mi para esta misión?" grito Styl a su superior

"No deberías quejarte, las cosas acabaron bien después de todo" dijo la arzobispo Laura Stuart sin dejar su sonrisa

"maldición. Bueno, al menos Index ya tiene un hábito nuevo que la protegera"

"en cuanto a eso, me informan que al volver Kamijou Touma y su Imagine Breaker, el habito fue nuevamente destruido, pero al menos me dicen que bloqueó algunos golpes"

"..." Styl penso por un momento y se dio la vuelta

"¿a donde vas?"

"a matar a ese maldito de una vez por todas" dijo Styl saliendo por la puerta

Y es que para Styl, destruir el hábito de Índex no era la gran cosa, pero si sus temores eran ciertos, esta habría quedado desnuda sin el. E incluso en el mejor de los casos, habría quedado en ropa interior

Styl iba a meter esto en su lista de motivos para odiar a Kamijou Touma

...

.

* * *

Tras un capitulo con mucha accion, este deberia ser el broche final

Admito que algunas cosas que alguna vez pense como buenas ideas quedaron atras, luego de que me parecieron forzadas de meter, pero me siento satisfecho con este fanfic

Es el primero que hago, y tengo planes para otros cuantos, los cuales publicare una vez que tenga tiempo, asi que si alguno escribe o lee frecuentemente que no tenga miedo de dar algun consejo que me ayude a mejorar la calidad de mis futuros fanfic

Gracias por las visitas, y hasta pronto


End file.
